This can not be happening
by booboobear51
Summary: The gang have been together for ever. They have been through some tough times but how will they deal with this new news. They will have to grow up real fast. AH cannon couples. Story is better then it sounds. Please read and review. Lemons in later chap
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight

I had known the gang from the time I was a little kid. We were all best friends and would do anything for each other. As we grew older our group stayed the same only now we were all couples. The first two to get together was Alice and Jasper. the next two were Rosalie and Emmett. Last but not least Edward and I became a couple.

It had taken a lot of convincing from every one that Edward had a think for me. I think it was the same thing with him I am pretty sure. Alice kind of got everything going and getting each of us to say we love each other. Neither of us had trouble saying that because we really did love each other.

It has been a few years since that had all took place. Now we are all in our last year of high school. Every one wanted to be us and I still have never figured that one out. It's not like we had wild parties or anything, we would have a party once a year when school was out for the summer but that we it.

Rose and Alice say that it is because they all just want to look like us. I thought sure maybe to look like them but not me I was just a plain no one. Everyone else in the group was gorgeous. Especially Edward he was like my own personal god.

I never really thought much about having to grow up, but I was going to have to in so many ways very very soon. And the only thing I could think of was what am I going to do now.

**AN: So I guess I am going to start a new story. I really know right now it doesn't sound interesting, and it is really short but it will get better. I want to know what you guys think and if you want me to write more. If I get some reviews I will start the next chapter tonight. If not I will probably start tomorrow. **

**So please review and tell me if you want to continue.**

**Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: That last chapter was a preface. I am going to start back a few months before that. I hope that I did not confuse anyone. I hope that you will like this chapter better it is a lot longer then the last one.**

I do not own Twilight

It was Saturday and Alice had me held up in here room. We had spent half the day in the mall looking for outfits. It was the night that we would all go out as a group. It was also Alice's turn to pick where we went. She decided that we would go out to a club.

I really didn't want to go because I could not dance and I was the biggest klutz there is around. I could not even walk to steps without falling. It was bad enough that she wanted us to go dancing but she also wanted me to wear extremely high heals. I was bound to break my neck.

Right now Rose was working on my hair. She had just straightend it and was now putting curls in it. I would never see the point in going through the work of straghting your hair just to curl it. But I have also learned to just keep my mouth closed when they were playing barbie with me. It only got me in trouble if I said something about it.

Alice was working on my make up. She was currently working on my eyes. I had dark eye shadow, that gave my eyes a really smokey look. I had on the darkest eye liner and mascara that you could find. I personally didn't think that it was going to look good. I thought that it would look foolish, and like I was trying to look like a grown up. Even though I was 17 I really didn't look it. People usually thought I was around 14.

Around 6 we took a break so that we could get something to eat. Esme had made us some fries and hot dogs. She is Alice, Edward and Emmett's mother. She always had something ready for us. It was always like that.

We ate in some what quite dinner. That is until the boys came in. They were all hollering and jumping around like a bunch of five year old. Carlisle came in not long after them and made them settle down. Carlisle is Alice, Emmett, and Edward's father. He was a doctor and worked at the hospital.

Once we were done eating we went up stairs to finish getting ready. Our outfits had all been layed out. I had a top and a skirt that were more likely to be scrap pieces of material for how small they were.

"Alice there is now way that these are going to fit. It might cover one boob." I started whining.

"Oh Bella stop. You know that it fits, you, tried it on at the store. And before you start to say that it does not look good stop right now, because it does. Right Rose."

"She is right, you look hot in it. Edward is going to be all over you." She had that evil smile on that some times scared me.

With that being said I blushed so red I didn't think that it would ever leave my face. I always got embarrassed when anyone mentioned me and Edward in that way. Its not like it hasn't happened. I mean we have had sex. I just got embarrassed when ever someone would mention it. Of course my parents had no clue about this I think that they would kill me if they did.

Once I got in the clothes and the girls were done getting ready we went down stairs to meat the guys. As we walked down the stairs they started cat calling and drooling. One by one the walked over to meet us. Edward came straight for me and pulled me close.

"My, my, my don't you look stunning. I don't know if I want every one to see you maybe we should stay home." He said in a husky voice.

"I would love to stay home how about we sneak of before your sister notices us."

With that we tried to sneak away. But were not successful.

"Edward and Bella you two better get your asses back here right now. You can fool around later after we are done dancing." She started yelling at us.

So with our failed attempt we headed to get in the car. We had to take two so that we could all fit. Alice decided that she would travel with Edward and I so that we could not take off on them. We took the Volvo. Emmett and Rose went in Emmett's jeep and we were all going to meet at the club.

**AN: Sorry for another authors note, but I thought that I should tell you that they are under age to be going clubing. They have fake id's and none of their parents know where they are going. They just know that they are going out. So any ways I just wanted to let you about that. Please remember to review.**

**Thanks and Happy Holiday's **

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Some how or another we were the first ones to the club. We sat in the car and waited for everyone else to get there but it was taking for ever. There wasn't any good music on the radio and we could hear the music booming from inside the club. Finally about 20 minutes after we got there every one else showed up and we got ready to go in.

I went to stand in line and was prepared to freeze to death, when I felt Edward tugging on my hand to lead me toward the door.

"Edward what are you doing? We can't just butt all these people." I hissed

"Oh yes we can. Just watch and see." He said.

I was really confused, but I just followed him instead of arguing. Sure enough when we got to the door Alice started sweet talking the door guy. I don't think that's what got us in though. I'm pretty sure that it was the way Rosalie looked. Either way it didn't matter we got in, not only that we were in the VIP section.

After we found seats we ordered some drinks. We sat there and talked, well more like yelled for a few minutes. Rosalie all of a sudden jumped up and pulled Alice and I to our feet. Next thing I knew we were headed toward the dance floor. As we started dancing Right Now came on. Our dancing started to get a little dirtier and the guys must have saw it because I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

I twisted my head around to make sure that it was Edward who pulled me to him, sure enough it was. I pushed my self closer to him. My hips were moving to the beat of the music, which I thought was kind of amazing seeing as how I can't dance. Edward was also guiding my hips which is probable why I was doing so well. Being this close to him I could smell the smell that only could came with being this near to Edward.

The song changed again to Love Game by Lady Gaga. As we got into the song I could feel a little something poking into my back. Well its not really little.I decided that I could drive him a crazy and turned around so that I was facing him. My hips were still keeping in time with the music as well driving him crazy. I knew that this was going to work in my favor. My next step was to take things a little further. So I started kissing him. It started out kind of slow but it wasn't going to have that. He deepened the kiss and we were having a full out make-out section in the middle of the dance floor. This was very unusual for us but I just kept going with it.

I broke apart from him to get some air. But his lips never left my body, they went straight to my neck. I really didn't know how much longer my legs were going to be able to hold me up.

"Edward lets go sit down. I don't think that I will be able to stand up much longer."

"Oh and why is that love? Could it be because of my expert kissing skills. " He asked.

I just ignored him and started back to our seats. He was fast to follow. I ordered myself a cooler and Edward a beer, before he could get back to the table. I was sipping my drink when he got back to me. He sat down next to me and I turned to him.

"So you think that you are a great kisser do you?" I had a big smirk on my face. I knew that he would take that bait.

"Well you seem to take to them very well, but I could be wrong I guess." He replied.

"I guess your OK at it. But I think that I might be better."

I was now straddling his lap and was very very close to his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. This kiss was no where near as loving as they usually were. There was more passion in it and more fire. It was a lust filled kiss, and I loved every minute of it. Instinctively my hips started but thrust against his problem. This was causing us both to moan and move a little bit more. There was now a throbbing between my legs and I needed more friction fast. Things were starting to go a little to far for a public place when every one came back to take a break.

I was trying to ignore them but they would not have that. I was pulled off of Edward by my small pixie friend.

"Will you two come up for air. My God you are going to suffocate. You need to cool it." She said and just glared at me.

"What if we don't want to cool it. I was happy the was we were." And with that I turned back to my love.

"Bella sweet heart why don't we head home." He asked

I knew what he was up to and was willing to go along with it I just hoped that Alice would allow it.

"Sure I was getting a sort of tired any way." I turned around hoping that she was going to let us go.

When I looked at her I knew that she was going to let us leave, but she knew it wasn't because I was tired. She knew what we were going home to do and I didn't care in the least. I grabbed my coat and and Edward got his and we left for his house.

**AN: So there it is. I hope you all liked it and I'm going to take a try at a lemon in the next chapter so it might take a while to get it out to you. This will be my first lemon and I do not know how long it will take me to write it, but any ways that's enough from me. Oh yeah please remember to review it really helps me to write faster and it might give me the confidence that I need to get through the next chapter.**

**Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight character i just like to use them to make up fun stories.**

The whole car ride home I drove Edward crazy. I kept leaning over and kissing and sucking on his neck and sucking on it. Or running my hands up his thighs and occasionally rubbing over the not so little bulge in his pants. Every time I did this I earned a hiss or a moan from him.

"Bella my darling if you keep doing that we are going to end up in an acident. I know that you would not that to happen would you." He said

"Oh Edward we both know that you love this and that we will not end up in an accident. Now can you please hurry up and get us home. I don't care if you have to speed just get us there fast." I said

"Bella, Bella,Bella are you really asking me to break the law so that we can get home and finish what was started at the club?" He asked

"Yes Edward now just get us the fuck home." I said.

With that we were speeding off toward the house. I didn't think that we could get there fast enough. Once we were there and out of the car Edward picked me up and started kissing me like crazy. Some how or another he manged to get us up the steps and to the door without dropping me or tripping. I was currently pinned between Edward and the door. I had a major throbbing between my legs and I needed to fell some sort of friction. My hips started to grind into Edward causing him to let out a half growl half moan.

He fumbbled with the keys trying to find the right one fort he door. Once the door was open we could only make it to the couch. Edward ended up sitting there with me stratling him. I kissed down his neck and was stopped by his shirt. That had to go. With out thinking I ripped it off and started kissing down his chest. My hands were working getting his jeans undone and off. He pushed them off his hips and down to the floor.

Next thing I knew I was only left in my bra and under wear. Which he was working on getting off as fast as he could. He got my bra off and was kneading my breast, and pinching my nipples which were hardened to a point in no time. The feeling was amazing as always. He pushed my panties down and had his boxers off in no time.

Still sucking and licking my boobs he lifted me up and slammed me down on his hard cock. He went deeper then I think he has ever gone before. At that point I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold out. With Edwards help I started to bounce up and down. No matter what I did I could not get enough friction. I could tell that Edward was getting close and started going faster and harder. He reached down and started playing with my clit. Rubbing it hard.

He was so close and told me to come with him. As soon as he said that could feel my walls tighten and a mind blowing orgasim hit me. All I could see was bright colors and I heard Edward moan my name as he came. My breathing was crazy and I could not get enough oxygen. We both sat there for a minute trying to slow our breathing.

I looked at Edward and just smiled. He smiled back at me and said "I love you so much."

I looked at him and said "I love you to."

After that I was really tired. We got ready and went to bed. Not really caring when everyone else got back. I fell asleep in the arms of my love and soon fell into sweet dreams.

**AN: OK so there it is. I know that it probably isn't the best but I tried. Also I know this is really short but I wanted to give you guys something. I will try to write some soon but I don't know when I will get it up. I have exams in a few weeks so both of my stories will take the back burner for school. Any way that's it for now and please remember to review.**

**Kayla **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight just the ideas.

I spent almost all of Sunday in bed. I had a hang over. At some point of the day Alice had called Charlie and asked if I could stay the night and just go to school from there. Of course Charlie didn't mind seeing as how I spent more time there then at home. I might as well just moved in with the Cullen's. I think that Jasper and Rosalie spent just as much time here. They each had their own room just like me only we almost never stayed in those rooms.

Much to my dislike I was woke up way to early on Monday morning, by bouncing pixie. "Bella, Bella it's time to get up and get you ready for school. We have so much to do we have to do your hair and makeup and pick out something to wear." She said.

I felt Edwards arms tighten around me, trying to keep me in bed for just a little bit longer. "Alice can't I just sleep in please." I whined.

"Bella do you really think that you need to there is so much more important stuff to do right now." She said.

"Alice if you do not get out of my room in two seconds I will beat you to a pulp. She doesn't want to get up so let her sleep now leave. I have my alarm set and we will be up when it goes off. Good bye." He said. I loved it when he could get her to leave me alone. She sighed and stormed out of the room. I cuddled into Edward and went back to sleep.

I didn't even hear the alarm go off a half hour later or so. I was woke up by my lovely boyfriend in the best way ever. He was placing soft kisses all over my face. When he saw me start to wake up he gave me a seet kiss on my lips. It was so tender and full of love.

"Well hello love and good morning." He said smiling just inches away from my face.

"Hello to you to and it is a very good morning." I said

"What makes it such a good morning? If I may ask that is."He asked

"Oh just waking up to the person I love so much showering me with kisses. Have I told you how much I love you?" I said

"Not today no and I love that you like me showering you with kisses." He said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I guess I better go jump in the shower. "If Alice comes looking for me will you tell her to stay away that I am getting my self ready today." I asked.

"Of course. What would you like for breakfast today?" He replied.

"Whatever is down there will be fine. I'll be down in a few minutes." I said and got up giving him a quick kiss on my way by him.

I was as fast as I could be in the shower and just put my hair in a ponytail, and stayed away from any kind of make up. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a comfy hoodie. As I walked down stairs I smelled my favorite thing in the world. Pancakes the only person that ever made me those were Edward. This made my day as I always want them but never have the time to make them in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen to see my man there cooking them for me. I loved it when he cooked for some starnge reason I found it incredably sexy. He had a stack on a plate for me and handed to me as I walked up to him. I gave him a kiss on the check and went to the table where everything that I would need was set up for me.

After Edward was done cooking his he cam to sit with me. The house was really quite for a change, so I was guess that everyone was either gone to school, work or out doing something with her friends in Esme's case. We ate in silence and I loved it. After we were done we finished getting ready for school and left.

We listened to the radio on the way there and arrived just before the warning bell rang for us to go to class. Thank god I had all of my classes with Edward. We walked into homeroom hand on hand and took our seats waiting for the anoucment for the day. The same stuff was said as every other day so I didn't pay that much attention to them. Then something caught my attention there was a assembly for all seniors right after the anoucments.

As soon as they were done all of us jumped up and made our way to the gym. Everyone was wondering what this would be about. The one thing that I hated about going to these things was how we all were almost like a heard of something trying to be the first ones through the door. I hated being pushed around like that. Once we were in I looked around to find Alice sitting at the top of the bleachers waving at us to go sit with the group.

We made it to the top and I didn't trip once which I found amazing. We sat down and waited for someone to tell us why we were there. The health teacher walked up to the mike and told us all to calm down.

" Now I know that you are all wondering why you are here. As a part of your health class we have to do a section on pregnancy and parenting. As part of this you will be doing to major things as well all of the in class work." She said. There were some boos from the crowed but everyone settled back down quickly. " Now the first major thing that you have to do is with a partner and I do not care who, one of you will be come pregnant and have to wear around one of these bellies." She said and pulled one up showing us. " The second part will be you taking home a baby to look after." She stated.

"You will pick up your bellies today after school with your partner. You will be wearing these for a month and will only be permitted to take it off while you are showering. If you have any questions you can ask me it later." She said and then walked away.

Everyone broke out talking and yelling to people all at once. My group all knew who we were going to be partners with so we didn't have a problem. Well I guess that is a lie. Emmett was arguing with Rose saying that he wanted to wear the belly but she wouldn't let him so he started to pout and whine.

The rest of the day was spent by people talking what they planed on naming their baby even though it was a month away from when they would get it. Edward and I didn't do this as we already knew the names that we liked. It was not the first time that we talked about this.

The bell rang for last period to end and we slowly made our way down to the gym knowing that there was no reason to rush and that we would only have to wait anyway.

**AN: So there it is people. I hope you like it the next chapter is going to be them getting the bellies and the first bit with it. As always I hope you review pretty please with a cheery on top. It would make my day.**

**Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

When we got to the gym we were pretty much the last ones to get there. We had to wait in the line that was incredibly long. Everyone was excited and bouncing up and down. I could see Alice not far a head of us she was practically vibrating from the excitement. She loved projects that were hands on.

The line moved slowly and I was getting tired of standing there. I leand against Edward and he wrapped his arm around me holding me up. I saw a couple of people walk out wearing the bellies and they were really big. something that you would see on a 8-9 month pregnant woman. I knew then that this was going to be a long month.

At last we got up to the front of the line. We were told the rules again and a teacher helped me get one the belly. Alice stood there waiting for us along with Rose. Some how they both had shirts that covered the belly so that it didn't look so weird.

"Hey guys where did you get the shirts?" I asked

"Oh well you see I caught wind of this and bought us all one shirt for now. We can go shopping later to get some more." She said

With that she through me a shirt and I pulled it on over my belly and my other cloths. Edward and I walked back to his car. The whole walk to the car I was a little tipsy having more weight then I was used to. Every time I started to fall Edward and made sure to catch me.

The ride home took way longer then usual. Edward for some reason he felt like he need to drive the speed limit. I was really starting to get hot. I needed to get home and take off the shirt I had on all day at school. I had to many layers on.

When we pulled up into my drive way I jumped out of the car and ran surprisingly with out falling once to get in the house. Edward followed behind me shaking his head and laughing at me.

"Bella my love what is the hurry? Why are we runninig into the house." He asked.

"We are running into the house because I am sweating to death with all of these layers on." I replied. "Do you think that you could be the nice boyfriend that I love so much and help me get off the belly so I can take of this other shirt?" I asked.

"Of course I can turn around." He said.

Once it was off and I got off the other shirt I felt my body temperature start to cool down.

"Bella you need to put this thing back on and get a shirt on I'm sure that Charlie will be home soon." He said. With that he helped me back into it and I pulled on the shirt.

I went to the kitchen to start making supper for Charlie when the phone started ringing. Edward answered it for me. I could he him saying yes and OK and I will tell her. I was wondering who he was talking to.

"Who was that Edward?" I asked

"Alice she said not to make supper for you and me we are going out and going shopping." He said.

"Were going shopping, why can't she just do it with out me she knows what I wear." I whined.

"She wants us to all hang out. It will be OK I'm going to be there I wont let her torture you." He said.

He was so loving and conciterate. We waited for Charlie to get home and he near had A heart attack when he saw my belly so we explained everything to him. He calmed down and we told him that Alice asked us to go out to dinner and that I would be home early.

We drove to Edward's to meet everyone. They were all ready to go and told us that we were heading to Port Angleles. This time Edward didn't drive so slow seeing as how he had to keep up with everyone else. What should have taken about and hour had only taken about a half an hour.

We decided that we would eat first seeing as how we were all starving. We went to a little restaurant that we loved. It was an Italian place. I ordered the mushroom ravioli. Everyone had something different and we all took bites of each others as usual. By the end I was stuffed and didn't want to go shopping for sure now.

Alice must have known what I was thinking because at that minute she announced that it was time to head to the mall. We all got into the cars and went to the mall. When we got there we were in and out of stores and in all of the maternity sections. People must of thought that we were crazy. I had five huge bags that were stuffed full of stuff . Alice had also decided that near the end of the month we were going back to shop for the babies.

On the ride home I fell asleep with Edward holding my hand and making small circles with his thumb. When he pulled into the drive way he gave me a kiss to wake me up. I took a few of the bags and he took the rest. He sat them down in the porch and turned me to face him.

"Do you want me to come back after your dad is asleep?" He asked.

"No not tonight. I'll be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Come and get me in the morning OK." I said

"OK love. Have a good sleep. I love you." He said.

"I love you to. Good night." I said and gave him a kiss. With that he left. I started to my room when Charlie called me.

"Bells that you?" He asked.

" Yeah dad. I'm really tired I'm going up to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said and headed up to me room.

I grabbed my stuff for the bathroom and went and brushed my teeth. I pulled on my pj's but they wouldn't fit so I had to wear my new ones. I didn't like them they weren't as comfy. That night I had trouble sleeping I could not find a comfy way to lay.

When my alarm went off at 6:30 I wanted to smash it. I really hopped that this was not how it was going to be all month. I got ready for school and had just got some toast when Edward showed up at the door. He must have know just by looking at me that I was not in a good mood and that it was going to be a long day.

**AN: I know a really bad place to end it. I felt that it was getting to long but I am going to start on the next chapter right now. That means that you should have it some time today. For any of you that are reading It was bound to happen, I am going through some major writers block. So if you have any idea's Let me know. As always please review and let me know what you think.**

**Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

At school Alice and Rosalie looked as good as I felt. I was tired and did not want to talk to anyone. In class I barley paid attention, and in some I actually started to fall asleep. I was happy when lunch came around. I got all of my favorites which meant that it mainly consisted of sugar. After eating all of that I was wide a wake and didn't want to sit still. I had biology with Edward as usual and we were talking about evolution.

Most schools wouldn't have such lessons seeing as how there is so many diffrerent ideas. But where we were a small town it was pretty safe to talk about. The senior girls even got to miss out on their gym classes which I loved. I went to the library to do someof my homework before I went home.

I was so caught up in what I was doing. I didn't even hear the bell ring and was startled when someone came up behind me and taped my shoulder. I must have jumped a mile high because I heard Edward laugh as I calmed my breathing down. I glared at him and started gathering my books up. He gave me a crooked smile that I loved.

"Do you want to go to my place?" He asked.

"Sure we can. I don't mind Charlie is going to Billy's any way." I said.

We headed to his house to find that no one else was there. We headed up to his room and he put some music on. We were sitting there doing the biology homework we were assigned. After that was finished we went down stairs to see if anyone had got home yet. No one did so we went to watch some TV. About a half hour later Esme came in. She had some grocery bags and Edward went to help her with them.

She made us some supper and we ate waiting for Carlisle to come home. Alice came in the door when we were finishing up. As soon as she saw me she demanded that I stay for the night. So after I helped Esme clean up we headed over to my place to get somethings for the morning. Charlie wasn't home so I left him a note telling him where I was.

On the way back to Edward's we stopped to get some hot chocolate. We got enough for everyone at the house. When we got back home I ran to Edward and we cuddled on the couch watching the Note book. I loved the movie. I feel asleep before it was over. I guess Edward had carried me up stairs, because when I woke up I was in his bed with his arms around me.

I pulled out of his arms and went to get Alice to take this stupid belly off so that I could shower. She helped me and I was never so happy to feel the heat of the shower. Any knots that may have been in my back were no longer there. I would have stayed in there if it hadn't been for Edward coming in and getting in the shower with me. I stepped out of his way so that he could get under the water. I put some shampoo in my hair and turned my attention to him.

I lathered up some soap on a cloth and started washing him. After he rinsed off I rinsed out my hair and got out to finish getting ready for the came out not long after and helped me get the belly back on. We went to school and the day went better then yesterday. I think it was because I had more sleep.

I stayed at Edward's again that night. Alice had gave me a really cutie. When I walked into the bed room Edward sat right up. He came over to me and started kissing me every where. First my lips and the down to my neck and back up. He brought me over to the bed and layed me on back. He kept kissing going lower and lower until he was stopped by my shirt. I sat up and pulled it off.

I fliped us over and started sucking on his ear and neck. I knew how much he loved that. Hos shirt came off and I kissed down his chest. Soon we were both naked. Well I still had on the belly I tried to get it off but I couldn't reach to do it.

"Edward baby can you please take this off of me." I whined.

"Nope it has to stay on remember. " He said with a smirk.

"So you are saying that you want to have sex with me wearing this stupid thing?" I asked.

"Yup no stop talking and kiss me I need to feel your lips on mine." He said

With that being said I started to kiss him again. This continued for a while until I felt him at my entrance. He slowly pushed in and started a slow steady rhythm. If he didn't go faster I thought that I was going to explode.

"Faster, Faster " Was all I could say and he did.

I could feel myself getting closer and started to meet his thrust with as much power as I could. I needed my release and it was so close. I reached down and started to play with my clit. I was soon came hard. screaming Edward's name. He followed and we just lay there listening to each other breathing.

I don't know when but I fell asleep. All I know is that had to have been the best sex that we had ever had. I hoped that we would have a repeat sometime soon.

**AN: So there is your second chapter of the day it might not be as good. The next chapter will be the last week of wearing the bellies. I know that it is kind of rushing through it but there is better more important stuff to get to. Please review.**

**Kayla **


	8. AN

**AN: So i'm really really sorry about not updating lately. I have good reasons though. First I had a lot of school work that I had to do. And second my grandmother just passed away. Any way I'm hoping that I can get a chapter done tomorrow. I am not making any promises. **

**Kayla**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I was happy that I only had one week left of wearing this thing. My back was hurting and I couldn't get a decent nights sleep. I spent most of my time with Edward and Alice. Charlie didn't care that I was never home. If anything he was happy because I had been so grumpy. It was just less time he had to listen to me. Poor Esme on the other hand had to listen to Alice and I and when Rose was there it was the three of us whining.

Edward woke me up for school and I tried to ignore him, but he just went to get Alice and she dragged me out of bed. She even made me do my hair and make up. When we go to school my day didn't start off very good. I forgot my English assignment. My English teacher yelled at me and not having enough sleep causing me to be overly emotional and I started to cry. I ran from my class and cried till it was over in the bathroom. Edward must have text Alice and Rose because they came to find me in there.

"Bella, Bella we know that your in here where are you?"Rose called.

"Bella will you please come out and talk to us?" Alice asked.

"Fine just a minute. " I said. I unlocked the stall door and came out. I was a mess and I knew it. Alice and Rose came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Now tell us what's wrong. Why did you run from your class crying?" Alice asked.

"I forgot my English paper and the teacher yelled at me. Then I just started getting upset and crying. I don't even know why I never cry. Its not like I can't hand it in tomorrow and still get points, I guess I just freaked out. Then I was crying because I didn't know why I was crying." I said. By the end I was laughing at how stupid I sounded.

They were laughing with me. We walked out of the bathroom to find all of the guys standing there waiting for us. They all looked at us like we had three heads.

"What are you three looking at?" I asked.

"Well last time I saw you, you were running out of the class crying and now you are laughing and joking around. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on with you that's all." He said.

"Well Edward if you must know then I amover tired and slightly emotional. I hope that, that was a good enough explation for you." I said, but by the end I was yelling and I stormed off.

I went to my next class, and when Edward walked in I just ingored him. After that class it was lunch and I went to our normal table to talk with Alice and Rose. Edward came and sat beside me and for the first half of the hour I ingored him, but by the second half I couldn't do it anymore. He looked at me and and gave me a crooked smile, and said I'm sorry. At that moment I pretty much just melted and forgave him.

The rest of the day went pretty good. Like every other day I spent last period which would have been gym in the library. When class ended I was out at the car waiting for Edward. When he got out we headed back to his house as usual. I was really tired when we got home so I went up to his room to lay down. It was then that I realised what day it was.

I didn't know if Alice and Rosalie were home yet so i text them.

To:Alice

From:Bella

R u guys home yet?

I waited a few minutes and got a text back.

To:Bella

From:Alice

Ya we just got home now y?

I messaged her right back.

To:Alice

From:Bella

I need u and rose to come up to edward's room right now and try not to let him know.

The next thing I knew they were coming through the door.

"What's going on why did you need us up here right now?" Rose asked

"What day is it? And think about that before you answer." I said.

They did and I think it hit them at the same time. I knew from the look on their faces that they knew what I was talking about.

"You mean that you haven't had a visitor yet?" Alice asked.

"No and I should have like two weeks ago I just never really payed any attention." I said.

"Oh shit. Did you say anything to Edward yet? Or even get a test?" Rose asked.

"No I just thought of it when I looked at the calender as I came in. Then I text Alice." I said.

"Oh we should get some test then. Rose and I'll go to the store and get some for you and you can just stay here. That way Edward wont think anything is going on. When we get back we will come right up here unless he is in here OK." She said

"Yeah ok that will work. Make sure to text me if he is so that I can go to your room." I replied and they left.

I thought about going to sleep but I knew that I couldn't. I was to scared. I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready to be a parent. I could hardly look after myself let alone a small breakable child. Thankfully I didn't have much time to myself because Alice and Rose were back really fast. I wondered if they were even driving the speed limit, but I couldn't worry about that right now.

They came into the room and threw a bag at me with four pregnacy test in it. I read the directions on each one and did what they said. I had to wait at least three minutes for each one and it was the longest three minutes of my life. I didn't think it would ever come fast enough.

At the three minute mark I ran into the bathroom and looked at all of the test lined up. There was a plus sign on all of them. I fell to the floor crying. Rosalie and Alice just stood in the doorway and they just looked at me. Finally Alice came over to me and pulled me into her lap. Rose soon came over and sat with us. I just sat there a cried it must have been for about an hour before we finally moved.

"I think that maybe I should talk to Edward. Can you guys get him for me?" I asked

"Sure." They both said and got up to leave.

About ten minutes later he came up to find me sitting on the bed. He must have known by the look on my face that something wasn't right.

"Alice said that you needed to talk to me. What's going on?" He asked.

"Well I think that there is a small problem. If you go into the bathroom you will know what I'm talking about." I said. He went in and came back out holding one of the test.

"They all have plus signs." He said. "What does that mean?" He asked. I knew that he knew and just wanted to hear me say it.

"Well it means that I'm pregnant." I said looking down. I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Oh. Wow. Well what are we going to do?" He asked.

" I don't know. I'm really scared. I don't want to get rid of it though. What do you think." I needed to know.

"I think that if you want to keep it then we should. I don't think that I would want to give it up either, and I know that we will figure this out." He said.

After that we just sat there for a bit and didn't say anything. Until it was almost supper time and we had to decided if we were going to tell our parents right away about this. In the end we knew it would be better to get it out in the open right away. So after supper we would tell everyone.

**AN: So there is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. What do you think their parents will say? What do you think will happen next? Any way review and let me know.**

**Kayla.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

We walked down stairs to the dinning room where everyone was sitting waiting for us. I looked at Alice and begged her not to say anything. I'm pretty sure that Rose saw look to and was going to keep her mouth shut. Edward and I sat down at our usual places and started to eat.

I wasn't really all that hungry so I just pushed my food around my plate a lot. Edward did the same thing. Everyone else was talking about their day and just little thing but, we sat there quite for the whole meal.

Esme looked over at us and asked "Why are you two beinning so quite?"

"No reason. There just isn't that much to talk about I guess." I said. Edward just nodded his head along with every thing I said.

After that no one really bothered to say anything to us. After desert Alice started to take the dishes away from the table. I was getting up to help her but Edward pulled me back down and she shook her head to tell me to stay put.

Just as Esme and Carlise were getting ready to get up Edward said "Can you two please stay and talk for a minute?"

They sat back down and looked at us. "What's on your mind son?" Carlise asked.

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this but ummmm...." Edward started.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

For a few minutes they just sat there looking at us. I couldn't read the expressions on their faces and I was really scared. Finally Esme spoke up. " Oh my well then. Have you decided what you are going to do?" She asked.

"Well I could not get an abortion and I really don't want to give it up. I mean what if it went to someone who was a horrible parent." I started rambling.

She smiled and told me that it was a good thinking and she was happy that I wanted to take responsibility for all of this. I was still waiting for Carlise's reaction. I really wished he would say something. Edward must have felt the same because he asked his dad what he thought.

"Well I think that you are to young but it is a little late for me to lecture you. If you want to keep it then that is up to you and we will help you in whatever way you need us." He said.

I was happy to hear that. I finished taking the dishes off the table and helped Esme clean up the kitchen. We talked and she told me that she was happy it was me having the baby and not Alice or Rose, because they were not ready to be parents and wouldn't be able to handle it.

After I was done with the kitchen I went up to the bedroom. I changed my cloths and got into bed. I really wished that Edward was hear with me but I was to tired to go get him. I just know that I fell asleep really fast.

When I woke up in the morning Edward was still asleep. I slipped past him and went downstairs to get some breakfast and get ready for school. I was the first one up and decided to make pancakes for everyone. Just as I was finishing they all came down stairs.

We all ate and when I went to clean my mess up in the kitchen. Esme told me to finish getting ready and she would take care of the mess. I thanked her and went up to get dressed. It took me a few minutes to get everything ready and then we were out the door.

I was happy that there was only two more days left of having to wear this stupid belly. The day went much more smoothly then yesterday and that made me happy. The only thing that I was dreading was going to my house after school to tell Charlie.

After last bell Edward and I went to my house. We asked Alice to tell Esme that we wouldn't be home for supper. I was going to make Charlie supper in hopes that he would take this better. I ended up making chicken and potatoes. He walked in the door as soon as I finished the chicken.

"Hey dad I made you supper." I yelled.

"OK Bells I'll be there in a minute." He said.

When he came in he said hi to Edward and then sat down to eat. We all ate in silence, that's just how we were at this house. After we were finished I cleaned up and Charlie went to the living room to watch some TV.I finished the dishes and went to turn the tv off and talk to him.

"Ummmm... dad there is a reason that we came over." I said.

"What would that reason be?" He asked.

"I guess I'll just come out and say it. Dad I'm pregnant" I said.

His face turned a billion different colors. First red then it changed to like three different shades of purple. Then it came back to the red. This was all before he said anything.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE PREGNANT. THIS HAD BETTER BE A JOKE. AND IF IT IS A JOKE THEN IT IS NOT A VERY FUNNY ONE." He yelled.

"Dad please calm down it isn't a joke this is for real. I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't for real. Now can you please stop yelling." I said almost in came over and held me trying to calm me down.

"Bella you are not going to keep this basterd child. You are going to go get an abortion tomorrow. And that is final." He said.

"No I'm not dad I'm keeping the baby. Edward and I have decided that and if you don't like it then it is your problem." I replied.

"You are not keeping that baby if you want to live under this roof." He said.

"Well then I guess I'm not living here anymore then." I said and stormed out of the house and iinto the car.

Edward was not far behind me and we went back to his house. I walked in and Esme came running to me.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"My father told me that I couldn't live there anymore because I won't get an abortion." I said.

"Oh Bella you poor, poor thing. You will stay with us then." She said and gave me a hug.

Edward came up behind me and pulled me into his arms. He lifted me up and took me to the bedroom and I got ready for bed. Nothing was really said and we went to sleep.

The next morning no one came to wake us up. We slept all morning. When I woke up it was noon. I ran downstairs. Only to find the house empty. But there was a note on the counter.

Bella I let you sleep today. Don't worry about going to school. You needed a day off. I am going to Charlie's to get your stuff from there and I will be back before supper.

Esme.

I was hungry so I made myself something to eat. I made some toast and eggs. Edward smelled them and came downstairs. I ended up giving him that batch and making another one for myself. After we ate we went to the living room to watch some TV until everyone got home.

It was four or so before anyone got home. It just happened to be Esme and she was bringing in box after box of my stuff. Edward went to help her and then they took it up to the bedroom. I wanted to help but neither of them would let me.

I did help Esme make supper. We made pasta and garlic bread. Everyone loved it. I went to bed early that night just thinking about how I would be able to take this stupid belly off after school tomorrow. The only down fall was that I would now have to look after a baby. I guess though that it would all be good seeing as how I would have a real one in another few months.

**AN: So there it is. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be getting the babies and going to the doctors. Also I want to get to 11 reviews that means that only 5 people have to review. After I get those I will start working on the next chapter. I'm putting up a pole to decided what sex the baby should be. So go vote.**

**Kayla.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**AN: So you guys are lucky because I really wanted to write and I only got one review. But next time I will wait.**

We had another assembly today talking about the babies. To figure out if we were having a boy or a girl we would just draw out a sex. We had to keep on the bellies until the end of the school day when we went to pick up the dolls. Also we would only go to school 2 days a week. So we could get the feel of what it is like to be a parent.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I really didn't eat much at lunch and Edward got upset about it. I told him that i wasn't hungry but he said I had to eat because I was eating for two now. I almost lost it when he said that, as far as I knew no one at school knew yet and I wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer. In the end I ate more then I would have liked to just so that I could get him to shut up and leave me alone.

Instead of going to the library for last period I went to the gym so that I wouldn't have to wait as long to get one of the dolls. As soon as the bell rang Edward was by my side. Once everyone was at the gym they told us that we would not have school Monday but would have to go Tuesday.

Even though we were really close to the front of the line it still took us about a half an hour to get our doll. I let Edward draw the sex out of the bag. We ended up with a girl. We were given a doll and went off to the side to wait for everyone else. I decided that we should start to get the baby dressed. Thankfully Alice had went baby shopping last week. She had got cribs and car seats and cloths even diapers. I put a little baby blue onesie on her until I got home and found something pink or purple to put on her.

When I first found out Alice had went out and bought all of the stuff I near had a heartattack. She told me that it was all going to charity after we were done with it, that made me a little less upset about the whole thing. Now though I was going to need the stuff so I was keeping one of the cribs and the car seat that I now had.

By the time I had finished every one else had came over. They got their babies ready. All of us had gotten girls . Once everyone was ready we headed out to the cars. Alice and Jasper had brought Alice's car so that we could all fit. We made sure that all the babies were strapped in and headed back home.

When we got there Edward took the car seat and I took our bags and all the other things that we needed. As soon as we got in the door the baby started to cry. I knew that she was hungry so I went to go get her a bottle. When I came back out Edward had her out of the seat and was bouncing her.

"Here give her this, she's hungry." I said. "What should we call her she needs a name?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking and I kind of like the name Emma." He said.

I thought about it for a minute and I liked it.

"I like it but we need to give her a middle name. How about Carlie." I said.

"Yeah that's good. Emma Carlie Cullen." Edward said.

After we were finished talking about the name Esme came in to see us. Everyone else had just gone straight to the back yard to see her but we had to feed our little girl.

"Hello you two. Who do we have here?" She asked.

"Hi Esme." I said. "This here little one is Emma Carlie Cullen." I answered.

Edward had handed her back to me and I started to burp her. After she had gave a small little burp I turned her around to cradle her in my arms. I looked at Esme and asked her if she wanted to hold her. Her face lit up and she shook her head yes. I gave her Emma.

Edward took our stuff up to the bed room and Esme gave me back Emma. I took her up to the room where there was a change table and dippers. I changed her and found some pajamas for her. As soon as I picked her up she was asleep. I put her in the crib and turned on the baby monitor. I brought the other half of it with me.

I found Edward in the kitchen helping his mother get supper ready. I took the dishes over to the table to start setting it.

"Bella dear I called the doctor and made you an appointment. I hope you don't mind." Esme said.

"No I don't thank you. What day and time is it?" I asked.

"It is Monday at 10. I hope that isn't to early for you. I knew that you didn't have any school so I figured that it would best for then." She said.

That's great. I'm sure that I will be up anyway. " I said.

By then I had the table all seat and was starting to take the food to it. Esme called everyone in to eat. Of course all the other babies were just going to sleep and mine just had to wake up. I ran up stairs and got her. When I brought her down Edward had already gotten a bottle ready. I sat down and fed Emma while everyone else ate.

After she had finally finished eating Edward took her so that I could eat. Once everyone was done I cleaned up like always and went to sit with everyone. Thankfully Edward had remembered to change Emma so that I wouldn't have to. I took her and just sat and watched some tv.

Everyone went upstairs at about 9 to put the babies to bed and get ready themselves. I don't think we had all gone to bed that early in a few years. Once Emma was all snuggled in I went into the bathroom to run a bath. I made it nice and hot so that it wouldn't get cold one me while I was in there.

I sat in the tub and read for almost an hour. By the time I got out I was tired and ready for bed. I threw on one of Edwards shirts and cleaned up my mess in the bathroom. When I came out Edward was waiting for me.

"How was your bath?"He asked.

"Very relaxing. I enjoyed it a lot. What did you do?" I asked.

"I finished up all of my school work so that I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow." He replied.

"I think that we should go to bed now. I know we wont get much sleep tonight." I said.

With that Edward started to get the bed ready for us. I climbed in and Edward got in behind me. That night Emma only woke up once to be fed a changed. I was surprised at how much sleep I got.

The next day we spent most of our time out with everyone else. We all had strollers so we took the babies shopping. Alice was crazy as always but Edward and I took our time looking at stuff in the shops. The last place that we went was a baby store and I couldn't figure out why we would go there.

"Alice why are we going in here?" I asked. "I thought that we had everything that we needed." I said.

"Well we do for the dolls anyway but I was thinking about a little further ahead. We'll say about nine months probably. " She said.

I dropped ever thing that I was holding. "Alice people can't see us in here. No one knows about this yet." I said.

"Silly, silly little Bella, we will just say that it is for the dolls." She said.

"What if I said that I don't want to get stuff yet. I want to wait just a little while longer. " I said.

After all of this was said and Alice had agreed to wait a few months. We headed home. It was sunny for a change and kind of warm so we sat outside until it was supper time. The babies sat in their seats while we ate. After supper we watched a movie then got ready for bed. Unlike Emma the other babies didn't sleep through most of the night.

We fed Emma once more and made sure that she had on a clean dry dipper. I put a pink onesie her and rocked her to sleep. It took about a half an hour or so but once I knew she was asleep I put here into the crib. Edward was looking for something to watch on TV. I climbed onto the bed and snuggled into him. He found some movie and we started to watch it. I don't even know what the name of it was, I just know that I fell asleep before it was about half way through the movie.

Sunday we spent most of our time at the house. It was nice out so we sat outside and enjoyed the sun. The one thing that was every entertaining was watching Edward change a stinky dipper. It was the first one I made him change and the faces that he made were price less. Once he got done of it though he was pretty proud of himself. He did more then Emmett or Jasper did. If either of their children needed their dippers changed they would handed the dolls over to the girls.

We went to bed early that night knowing that we had to be up early for our doctors appointment. I was strangley scared about going but excited at the same time. When we came down to get breakfast Esme was waiting for us.

"Good morning kids." She said.

"Good morning Esme. How are you today?" I asked.

"Great. You two seem to be in a good mood. Are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes." I blurted out before Edward could say anything, so he settled for just nodding his head.

I went to start getting somethign ready to eat when Esme asked if we would like her to look after Emma while we were at the doctors. Of course we told her yes and that we appreciated it. After breakfast we finished getting ready and made sure that Emma ate and had a clean dipper. We told Esme that if she was almost ready for a nap and that she should be asleep for a while. With that Edward and I gave Emma a kiss and left.

When we got to the doctor's office we signed in and had to wait for about five minutes before my name was called. First I was weighed and found out that I had really gained much weight, which I was happy about. Then we were brought to the examination room to wait for the doctor to come in.

The door opened and a woman walked in. I was happy to see that the doctor was a woman. "Hello I'm doctor Johnston." She said.

"Hi nice to meet you I am Bella and this is Edward." I said.

"So I hear that you think you may be expecting." She said.

"Well that's what the pregnancy test I took said."

"OK well then we will have to do some blood work and we will find out from that." She said, and left to go and get stuff to draw the blood.

We waited for her to come back and I was dreading it the whole time. I hate blood, it makes me sick felling when ever I see it or smell it. She came back about five minutes after she left with everything that she needed.

She wiped down an area on my arm and I looked away at that point so I wouldn't have to see anything. I was looking at Edward and he just kept smiling at me. I felt a small poke. The stinging form it only lasted a few seconds, then a few minutes later she pulled put the needle and told us she would be back as soon as she had the results.

I found a magazine and started to look at it but it was really boring so I put it back and pulled a book out of my bag. Edward must have been on deep thought because he never said anything the whole time. The doctor came back about a half hour later.

"So we have your results and you are pregnant. It is to early to do an ultrasound so I want you to come back in about two months and we can check everything out then." She said.

"OK is there anything that I should or shouldn't be taking?" I asked.

"Just get some prenatal vitamins and that should do." She replied.

With all that being said we got up and left. On the way home we stopped at the drugstore to pick up some vitamins and then got ready to head back home.

**AN: So there it is its longer then I expected to be and I don't know when I'll have up the next chapter. Remember to review please.**

**Kayla**


	12. AN2

AN: OK guys so I'm really sorry about not updating in forever. But first off I had planed on having the new chapter up today or tomorrow but I have ran into some difficulties. The lap top I was working on died and will not turn on anymore so I can not get to the chapter I have started and that means I have to start it all over again. So I don't know when I will have the next one like I said I'm really sorry.

Kayla


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: ok so here it is I know I've been horrible. I've been trying to find some time to write but this is the first chance I have got. I have had a lot to do for school because of all of the snow days we have had and it being so close to March break. Anyway I should stop my babbling and get going with the story.**

When we got home we were in luck that everyone had gone out. There was a note left for us saying that Esme had taken Emma out to get something and would be back soon. This left the house nice and quite for us to relax. Edward turned on the TV and I snuggled up to him to watch whatever was on. I know that I didn't see very much of what ever movie he found because I was soon just seeing darkness.

I was woken up to screaming coming from Alice demanding to know what happened at the appointment. I can honestly say that it was not the most pleasant way to wake up. I sat up rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Hey Alice do you think that maybe you could tone it down a little and let the pregnant girl nap." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Bella I was just excited and wasn't thinking. But seeing as how you're up now you can tell me all about it."

"It was good she said that everything was looking ok and that in about a month I could probable know the sex of the baby."

"Oh my god really. I can't wait. So where is everyone?"

"I have no clue we got home and had the house to ourselves. It was nice and quite, well that is until you came in screeching."

"Yeah sorry about that again. Well I guess I should go cal Jazzy and find out where they all took off to so that I can see my baby."

After she left I found Edward up stairs in our room tiding up and getting ready to do some laundry. When I tried to take it from him he wouldn't let me and told me to go sit down. I really hope that this isn't what the next nine months were going to be like.

I heard some one coming in down stairs and decided to go and see who it was. I was really hopping that it was Emma and Esme. When I got down there it was and I ran over to get my baby from her I was so happy to see her even if she was a doll. I helped Esme get everything out and it turned out that she was out getting baby things that we didn't need yet. I couldn't be mad at her though because I knew that she knew what was best.

After we got everything put away I offered to help with dinner but she said that it was ok and to go play with Emma. I took her up to Alice's room so that we could play with the babies there. She also had a little girl who was always dressed in the sweetest out fit you could find. We were up there a few hours before Edward came to get us for dinner.

By 8 I was tired and ready for bed. I told everyone that I was going to head up and I'd see them in the morning. Edward followed me up knowing that I would have trouble falling asleep with out him there.

"I probably won't be here when you wake up tomorrow just so that you know." He said.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go look for a job. I know that my parents are going to help us out but I think I should try to bring in some money. And its probably time that I got one any way. I mean most teenagers have a part time job."

"Edward don't think that you have to go out and get a job, I will. You won't have time for one if you want to keep your grades where they are. It's the only that you will get into medical school and I wouldn't want to take that from you."

"Bella I can keep my grade and don't worry about medical school. Everything will be ok. But I think that you should get some sleep now. You're going to be with the baby all day tomorrow you're going to need the energy."

"Fine I will go to sleep if you promise to wake me up before you go."

"I will no go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you to." I said as he started to hum me to sleep.

**An: I know not a very good place to end it but that's where I'm going to. Also sorry about it being so short but I felt like I should update. I hope to update soon. In the next couple of chapters it's going to be time to show the sex of the baby. I know I'm just saying baby for now but you guys can change that if you go and vote on what you want. As always please review.**

**Kayla**


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

Edward did wake me up before he left. At first I was really confused as to why he was getting up so early but then he reminded me. I stayed up with him until he left. After that I fell back to sleep for a few hours. When I woke up again it was because there was a pixie other wise known as Alice bouncing on my bed and telling me to wake up.

"God Alice stop making this bed bounce or I'm going to get sick, and I will make sure that it is all over you."

"Ok ok I will I forgot. You being pregnant sucks because I can't do anything to you like I used to. I mean it never bothered you before that I would bounce on the bed to wake you up."

"Well like you said before I wasn't pregnant, and didn't get sick as easy and seeing as how I have yet to have morning sickness I would like to try and keep it that way. Oh I never did like it when you woke me up before I just tolerated it, because I love you and wouldn't want to upset you."

"Well that sucks I wish you had of said something before. Any ways get up so that we can do something before the day is gone."

With that being said she got up and left me to get ready. The first thing that I did was go and check on Emma. But she was no where to be found. I started to panic seeing as how this was for a grade and the experience that I was so desperately going to need. I ran down stairs to find that she was safely with Esme.

"Oh there she is thank god. I thought that I lost her."

"Silly silly Bella. I heard her crying and went up to see what was going on. When I saw you asleep I figured I should let you get your rest because you are going to need it. I was thinking of maybe talking too your teacher about you and Edward not having to complete the project seeing as how you are going to have a real baby around here."

"Esme no you can't I really don't want anyone to know about this yet. Everyone will know about it soon enough. I just want to try and keep it quite for a little longer."

"Ok sweet heart we can do that."

I took Emma with me when I went back up stairs to get dressed for the day. It was a lot of work to have her with me and get ready because every time I put her down she would cry. So needles to say I was not looking great even for my standards.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Alice tried to get me to go out for a walk with her but I didn't feel like it I was kind of tired. When Emma finally fell back to sleep I dosed off to. I'm not sure how long I was out for but it was nice none the less. But I did wake up my favorite way having Edward there with me.

He was holding Emma and feeding her the bottle that I had made earlier. I sat there for a while just watching them and think about how great of a dad he was going to be.

"So Edward how was your day?"

"It wasn't bad I mean I had a few interviews done on the spot and I'm just waiting for a call. Over all it wasn't bad. What about you?"

"Well I fell back to sleep after you left then I was woken up by your sister jumping on the bed. That really wasn't fun I thought I was going to throw up. Then when I got up I went to check on Emma and she wasn't there so I panicked only to find that she was with your mom. The rest of the day I just did little things around the house and had a nap. That pretty much sums up my day." I told him.

We sat there for a while longer then my stomach started to growl. I made sure I looked presentable and we headed down stairs. Just as we walked into the dining room Esme was getting supper out.

We ate in peace which was nice. In the last couple of days there was always one baby or another that was crying or needing attention. After supper we sat together to watch some TV but then we all had to go to bed early. We had to go to school tomorrow and it was sure to be a long day with there being babies in all the classes.

I was woken up by my extremely annoying alarm clock to get up and get ready. Slowly but surly I got up and got showered and did my hair before I had to go and get the baby and feed her. I made sure that I had a change of cloths and some dippers and food for Emma before I got her up.

Once Emma was up and dressed I got Edward out of bed and told him to get ready. I went down stairs to find everyone there and looking really tired. At least now I knew I wasn't the only one that felt that way.

Edward slowly came down the stairs looking half dead. I knew that Emma was awake a few times through the night when I had to get up with her but, I didn't think that she was up anymore then that. To say the least it was a slow start getting to school and we were a few minutes late. It wasn't anything to big to worry about though.

We had to take the baby in her car seat to all of our classes. Seeing as how Edward and I had all of the same ones there wasn't anything to worry about. That is until it was last period and we had gym. I really didn't think that I should be running around and doing stuff in the gym.

Right before sym we had a break but I wanted some extra time to get ready so we headed right to the gym after biology. There were a few other girls in the locker room but I didn't think anything of it, until I heard them whispering, and saying something that sounded like Bella. At first I though I was hearing things but then I heard it again and saw them look over at me.

One of them finally decided to be brave and talk to me. "Bella there has been some people saying some things but I wasn't sure if they were true or not." She said. "Any way it doesn't matter if what they are saying is true or not but they have been saying that you are pregnant."

"Ummmm…. Whe- where did you hear that at?"

"Everyone has been talking about it. You don't have to answer I mean I know that is a lot to take in and there is no way that could be true but I just wanted to let you know that people are saying this stuff about you."

"Well thanks for telling me. Do you know who started this rumor?"

"Nope sorry I wish that I could be more help." She said. With that she turned around and started talking to her friends again. I finished getting ready and took Emma out to wait for Edward to come out of the dressing room.

He didn't take long to come out and meet us, he looked a little worried about something and I wasn't sure what it could be. "Edward are you ok you look like something is really troubling you."

"Well honey some of the guys were talking in the locker room and it seems that there is a little something traveling around the school. I guess some one found out about you being pregnant."

"So everyone is talking about it then because there were some girls in the locker room that were talking about it to. I didn't give them an answer because they didn't believe it was true. So I didn't feel the need to tell her that it wasn't true."

"And you shouldn't have to but we can't worry about it right now. As far as everyone else knows this is all rumor." He said this just as the teacher came around the corner.

"Edward, Bella I would like to talk to you in my office please." He said.

We followed him and crammed into the small room. He told us to take a seat. We did as we were told but as soon as we sat down Emma started to cry. Edward picked her up. This only helped a little I knew that she needed to eat so I told him to get me a bottle and I would feed her.

I had just started to give her the bottle when Mr. Mackenzie started to talk. "I have heard some stuff going around the school and needed to know if it was true. If it is I will not tell anyone about it but you need to answer me honestly. Bella are you really pregnant?"

I really didn't want to tell him the truth but I knew that I had to. "Yes it is true but you really can not tell anyone that it's true. I'm trying to keep this quite as long as I can. I don't even know how someone found out."

"I wont but I don't think that you should be participating in gym anymore it is to risky. Also I think that I'm going to talk to your health teacher as well about you not having to finish this project. And still get a good grade on it from what you have completed so far."

"I think that is a great idea but what will the other students think it will only give them more suspicion about the rumor. I don't think that Bella and I need the stress of that." Edward said.

"No need to worry we will figure something out. Now Bella I'm going to ask that you just sit out for today and watch. If anyone ask you aren't feeling well. Now if you to could head into the gym that would be great."

With that we went to start the class. I sat out like I was asked to and I'm sure that there was some talking going on but it was something that I was just going to have to deal with. I didn't think that the class was ever going to end.

As soon as the bell rang Edward was over to where I was. He took Emma before he left to get changed and ready to go home. I took her back so that he could go get changed and so that I could start to get her in her car seat.

Just as I finished Edward came out. He grabbed the car seat and I took my bag and the dipper bag. After getting everything in the car we started off towards the house. I was happy that we didn't have to go back to school tomorrow I was wiped.

When we walked through the door Esme called us into the kitchen. "Edward there were a few phone calls for you today, all of the messages are over there on a paper." She said. "Oh and Bella I was talking to your gym teacher just before you came in and he said that tomorrow was going to be the last day that you are going to have to have the doll."

"Ok that should take a lot of stress off me and maybe I can not walk around here looking like a zombie any more. It will be nice to be able to get some sleep. Did he happen to say when I should take her in?"

"He just said to take her in around the time that you would normally get out of school so that you can talk to your health teacher about what is going to happen now."

"Ok then Esme I think that I'm going to go and lay down for a while. I'm really tired its been a long day."

"Sure sweetheart. I'll send someone up to get you when dinner is ready."

I went and gave Edward a kiss and headed up to our room. I took Emma with me and we laid there together for a while. Even though I was really tired I had trouble getting to sleep. When I did finally fall asleep I know I wasn't out long before Edward came to get me for supper.

He took Emma and changed her and we walked down together. The food was great as usual it always was when Esme did the cooking. I still needed to get some more sleep so I went to bed before everyone else. Lucky for me Edward kept Emma down stairs with him.

I was so happy to get some uninterrupted sleep that I didn't hear a thing all night. Not even when the baby woke up and cried like crazy. I think that everything that had been going on had started to catch up with me.

**There you go guys the next chapter. I'm kind of upset because I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I would really like to see more this time. I know that you can do better. Also don't forget to vote because Bella is going to be finding out the sex of the baby soon. Also in the next chapter Edward is going to be getting his job. If there is any suggestions about where you want him to work part time just let me know. And as always please please please review and let me know what your thinking.**

**Kayla **


	15. Chapter 13

I was the first one awake the next morning and got everything cleaned up before Edward even thought of waking. I'm not sure where all my energy came from but I liked it. It must have been all the sleep I got yesterday.

I was down stairs with Emma when Edward finally woke up. I was feeding her when he came over. "How was your sleep baby?" I asked him.

"It wasn't to bad once the Emma stopped crying. And thank you for letting me sleep in and cleaning up the room."

"It was no big deal I have all of this energy and I have no clue where it came from. I kind of hope I stay like this for the next few months."

Edward went and got himself some food and he even brought me back a bagel. We spent the rest of the day enjoying the last bit of time we had left with Emma. I was going to be sad to have the project end so soon but I was happy that I would be able to get more sleep.

Around 3 we got ready and left for the school. Thanks to Edward's driving we were there in about 10 minutes. We headed straight to the health room to wait for the rest of the school to be excused for the day. I didn't think that the bell was ever going to ring but it finally did almost 15 minutes later.

Once we saw that everyone had left the room we headed in. Mrs. Fraser was busy doing something at her desk so we just took a seat until she was ready for us.

"Oh sorry Edward and Bella I didn't see you there. Thank you for coming in so that we could talk." She said. "Now I have heard about your little mistake if you will but I'm sure everything is going to work out. I also want to eliminate as much stress on you as I can and I really do not see the need for you to continue this project when you are going to have a real baby in a few months."

"So how is this going to work for a project mark?" Edward asked.

"The way I see it you can have the mark that you have made so far and just write a short paper on what all you had to do. The paper doesn't need to be anything amazing just talks about the basic stuff that you as the parents had to do."

"Ok then but what do we tell the other students about not having to do the project any more. I'm afraid about them knowing the truth and it seems that some one already does because stuff has been going around. Also what about coming to school do we come when every one else does or do we come every day again?" I asked

"It is none of the other students business and you may tell them what ever you like. As far as coming to class you will come when everyone else does, there is no need for you to be here any other day because your teachers will not be teaching you." She said. "Now is there anything else that you need to know or is that everything?"

"Actually when is our paper due and is it just one copy handed in between the two of us?" I asked.

"The paper will be due your next day back so on Wednesday, and it is just the one paper between the two of you." After that we tanked her and left the doll with her.

On the drive home we had the radio on. Neither of us said anything the whole way back. It was nice to just hear the music and not a bunch of people all of the time when you are at home.

I think that Edward was driving slower then usual because it seemed that it was taking a lot longer then usual. I normally wouldn't mind this but I was starting to get hungry and really wanted to get home.

I didn't even get though the door before I was bombarded by Alice. She was talking a mile a minute and I couldn't keep up. All I heard was Charlie…. Jessica….whole school. To say that I was confused was an understatement.

"Ali you need to slow down I can't under stand you. Now what were you saying about Charlie and Jessica and the whole school?"

"I was saying that Charlie was talking to one of the police officers down at the station. He must have been talking about you being pregnant and kicking you out. I'm guessing that Jessica was there for some reason and heard it. That is how all of this got put around the school about you. I don't know the exact story but I got a lot of text to day asking me about it. When I asked people where they heard this from they all told me Jessica. I thought that I should tell you this now so that you know who started it and can think of how you are going to handle it. And I want you to know that you don't have to do this alone I will help you do whatever you chose to."

"Umm thanks for telling me I guess. I think that I'm going to go and sit down now before I pass out." With that I went to the living room and sat down on the lazy boy. This was al so much to take in. it had been my dad that started the rumor I guess. But then there was Jessica to I mean its on thing for my dad to talk to his co-workers but for Jessica to go spreading it around the school was something totally different.

All I could think was how much I wanted to kill her. She was just doing this because she always had a thing for Edward and she was probably just trying to break us up but still, she had no right. Just wait till we are in school on Wednesday there were going to be some words.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward who was standing in front of me with a sandwich. The funny thing is that I don't remember saying that I was hungry. Oh well what difference does it make its here now and I don't have to get it so I guess that works out in my favor. I thanked him and went back to my thoughts of killing that thing and having some words with my father. This was partly his fault to.

I stayed up late watching some TV. Everyone else had gone to bed even Edward. He had tried to get me to tell him what was bothering me but I just told him that it was nothing to worry about. I was thankful to Alice for telling me and then not saying anything about it to anyone else. Other wise I wouldn't be able to do anything when we went back to school.

When I did get finally get to sleep it was 2 or 3 in the morning. I didn't even go up to bed I just stayed on the couch. This was not my smartest idea because I was woken up at 7 by two screaming babies. At first I didn't know what I was hearing and thought it was all a dream until I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Rosalie standing there trying to get the babies to settle down. I don't think they saw me there so I really couldn't blame them and that would be me in a few months. I would be the one waking everybody up.

After the babies stopped their crying I was wide awake and couldn't get back to sleep even though I was extremely tired. They both said that they were really sorry and that they didn't see me there or else they would have went into the other room.

It was a few hours later that everyone else in the house got up. I did get a good laugh out of watching Emmett and Jasper getting yelled at for not getting up and helping with the babies. Edward got up just after that and couldn't understand why the two of them were mopping around the house. When I told him what had happened he started to laugh but for the most part he kept it under control. That is until I told him what their punishment was, they weren't getting any sex for the next week and they had to change all of the dirty dippers.

It was the middle of the day and I figured now would be as good a time as any to call my father and talk to him. I knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation but it needed to be done. I knew that he wouldn't be home yet so I called him at work.

Some one answered the phone after the third ring but it wasn't my dad. "Hello how may I help you?" the person asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Chief Sawn please."

"Yes just one minute he is just getting through the door."

I was stuck waiting for more then I minute but I guess there wasn't really anything that I could do about it. I was afraid that he wasn't going to take the call because he figured out that it was me. That was until I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello this is Chief Sawn speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Dad it's me and we need to talk. I think now is the best time so can you please just listen for a few minutes." I said. "I know that you were talking to one of the guys down there about me and I'm not happy about it. Because you did that now everyone knows about me being pregnant I'm trying to keep that under wraps for as long as I can. Do you know how hard it is going to be to do that know? You really should try to limit yourself when you're talking about stuff at work because it doesn't just affect you, it affects everyone around you."

"Bells what I talk about is none of your business. Personally I don't see how me talking to the guys down here affected you none of them have said anything. You need to find out all the fact before you start to accuse people of stuff."

"Do you really want to know how I found the facts to accuse you because the person that started telling everyone happened to be at the station when you were talking about it and she decided that it would be great fun to try and ruin my life. And I made sure to ask a few people before I came to accuse you, so I did get all the facts thank you. I thought that maybe as my father you wouldn't want people to know about this seeing as how against it and wanted me to kill the baby. You know what I'm really happy that you kicked me out because then I don't have to deal with you any more." After I said that I hung up and fell to the floor.

I sat there crying for I don't how long but I knew that it had to have been at least an hour. I still couldn't believe my father didn't care about the fact that maybe I wanted to try and keep this quite for a while and I couldn't believe that I talked to him and said some of the things that I did.

After not showing my face for so long I think that everyone was getting worried. I heard someone coming but I just ignored them and hoped that they would go away. I didn't have such luck though I heard the click of heals getting closer. I figured it was Rose or Alice but I was wrong it was Esme.

"Bella sweetheart what happened?"

"I was talking to dad about people knowing about me being pregnant and told him that it was his fault and he needed to be more carful about what he was talking about at work because it can affect me and he freaked out at me."

"Bella honey don't worry about it we are all here for you and if people know now its better to just get it out of the way and let people talk about it. This will not last forever people will get bored with it after a few weeks. I think that maybe you should just tell people the truth then they know and will leave you alone."

"I don't know maybe I will actually tell people I'd have to talk to Edward first."

"Of course dear. Now why don't you get up off that floor and go and have a nice relaxing bath. I think it would do you some good."

Esme helped me up off the floor and I gave her a big hug and thanked her for coming to talk to me. I decided that the bath would be nice and headed up to the bedroom to get some things. I was really happy that Edward had a tub in his bathroom so that I knew Emmett wouldn't blow through the door even if it was locked. For most people that thought wouldn't cross their mind but I've know Emmett long enough to know that it is some thing that could happen with him around.

I ran a nice hot bath and put in some bubble bath. I turned so whatever was in the stereo in the bed room and left the bathroom door open knowing that no one would come in unless it was Edward.

I sunk into the water and just let the music float around me. It had been the most relaxed I had felt in ages. It was so nice. I heard Edward come into the room but just ignored him and let him do whatever it was he came up to do.

"Bella darling when did you come up here?"

I hadn't even heard him walk over to the door so I jumped. "God Edward don't scare me like that. I just got in did you want to join me?"

"Sure but only if you want me to I don't want to inured on your alone time."

"You aren't I would really like you to join me. Please come in." After I said that I heard the rustle of cloths and then felt him slip in beside me. I snuggled into him and we just sat like that for a while. Both of us in silence just letting the music flow around us. It was really peaceful and I forgot that there was even any body else in the house.

Me being me of course had to break the silence. "Edward I was talking with your mom about everyone talking about us and she said that maybe we should just come clean about all of it. But I don't know if I really want to. What do you think?"

"I think that if you want to tell people then we can and if you don't then we don't have to. But I want you to be happy and comfortable."

"I think that tomorrow I'm going to talk to Jessica and well see how I feel after that."

"OK love if that's what you want to do then we will."

We sat in there for a while longer until Alice came banging on the door telling us to get our butts down stairs so that we could all play a game. It was when I was first drying myself off that I noticed. I had a very visible bump that I was sure wasn't there a few days ago.

Edward must have seen me looking in the mirror and came over to me. "I noticed a few days ago but I didn't want to say anything because I figured you already knew it was there. I can't believe that, that is our baby in there."

"I know I didn't think that I would start to show so soon maybe this is going to be harder to hide then I though."

I finished getting dried and just through on a pair of Edwards sweats and a tank top and made my way down stairs. When I got down there I saw what game Alice had planed for us to play and was not pleased. It was twister and there was no way I would play that if I wasn't pregnant.

"Um Ali did you for get that I'm carrying a child now?"

"No silly I figured that you would be the spinner. That way you can watch everyone else play and still get to participate."

I figured that it would do no good to argue and just went a long with it. I did find it entertaining to watch them all try to stay up and see how mad they would get when they fell. We played a few rounds and Esme came in a told us all to go to bed. I was the only one who didn't try to argue with her and just headed up stairs.

I was just crawling into the bed when Edward came in. he climbed in behind me and I snuggled up to him. He started kissing up my neck to my jaw and back down. Then he kissed his way up to my ear and to nibble and suck on it. I ended up turning around and kissing him like mad. Things were starting to get really hot when he stopped us.

"Bella I really don't know if we should go any further it might hurt the baby. I wouldn't want to do that."

"Why in the world would you start that if you weren't going to finish?"

"I don't know what caused me to do I guess it's just because we haven't done anything since the night we went out. I know it was horrible of me to do that. I'm sorry."

"Whatever Edward I don't want to hear it I'm going down stairs you can just stay up here." With that I was out of the bed and on my way down to the couch. I couldn't help but be mad he had got me all excited and then stopped. All I could blame it on was the stupid hormones that kept changing my mood.

After a few minutes Edward came down to take me back up to bed. When he came down I was crying and didn't know why which only made me mad. I think I scared him with all of my mood swings in the last half hour. Eventually I did go back up to bed and fell asleep.

Edward woke me up the next morning to get ready. I spent most of my time trying to find a shirt to wear that wouldn't cling to me. That was a waste if time because even the ones that didn't use to did now. I decided that I would just throw on one of Edwards sweaters over top then now one would know. Plus he loved it when I wore his cloths.

Alice nearly had a coronary when I walked down stairs in Edwards sweater. She tried to get me to go up and change but I wouldn't so we stood there fighting, until Carlisle came in and told her to leave me alone and let me wear what I wanted to. I was very grateful that he was on my side.

After I was forced to eat some toast for breakfast we headed out to the cars to leave. Edward and I were gone before any of the others even got their car seats in the cars. That was the one thing I was happy we didn't have to do again for a few months.

Like usual it didn't take us long to get to school. This for a change made me happy. That meant that there was more time for me to go and find Jessica. Edward and I went in opposite directions so that we could go to our lockers. I was on my way back to meet Edward when I ran into her.

"Jessica can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Bella whats up?"

"Like you don't know. What the hell are you telling the whole school I'm pregnant for? Its none of your business."

"Well I figure that its not Edwards I mean really he would be more responsible then that. And you know I always like some good gossip. So who knocked you up anyway? Oh and don't try to tell me that your not because I heard your dad talking about it the other day."

"Like I said it's none of your business. So I think you should keep your mouth closed and find some one else to bug."

I started to walk away when she grabbed me. "Bella you never answered my question who knocked you up?"

"I told you its none of your business so fucking let me go."

"No and you can't make me."

"You want to bet." With that I took my arm and twisted it out of her grip and punched her in the nose. She was done on the ground in a second flat. "Now like I said keep you mouth shut or next time I will do more damage." And then I walked away.

I didn't say anything to Edward about it and just went on with my day like nothing happened. All I know is that there probably wouldn't be anymore trouble from her.

**AN: ok so there is another chapter. This is the longest one yet. I want to know if you guys want a little smut in the next chapter or not. Also I'm going to leave the poll on my profile open for 2 more days so if you haven't gone and voted now would be a good time. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I might start to work on it tonight. Would be too selfish of me to ask to get to 20 reviews? That's only 5 from where we are now. Also if you have any suggestions about things that you would like to see just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I guess that that is all there is left to say, other then to go and review please.**

**Kayla**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey everyone I'll probable leave another ones of these at the end but before I started I wanted to let you all know that I have started to write this sooner then I thought I would. This is because I am so excited about the idea that ****EdwardLovesBella02**** gave to me. I'll just say that it all evolves Jessica.**

**Ok so I guess I should leave you alone and let you get to reading. **

The rest of my day was great even when we got back to the house. Esme had baked some chocolate chip cookies. I liked sweets but I never really ate a lot of them because the made me break out really bad. But I guess it was this whole being pregnant that caused me to want them so much today.

I grabbed a few of them and headed over to the table so that I could start on my homework and have the rest of the weekend off. While I was sitting there I got lost in my own mind and didn't realize it until Edward shook me a little.

"Bella what were you thinking about? You were really off in space there."

"I don't really know it couldn't have been important if I can't remember."

I thought that it was weird because I always remember what I'm thinking about. It must not have been important or I just wasn't thinking about anything in particular. After that I just concentrated on my homework until I got to the calculus. Then Edward had to help me. Needless to say that it ended up taking him till supper to get me to understand what he was talking about and to finish the few questions that we had to do.

The rest of the night was really relaxing and I even got a decent night sleep. The rest of the weekend was spent sleeping and relaxing. Other then when Alice had drug us all to the mall for some shopping. I really didn't do any because I didn't need anything even though I really wanted to start and look at baby stuff. I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea if I didn't want anyone to know about the baby yet.

I was almost happy to see that we had school again on Monday. It was kind of boring being home this much. So on Sunday I just stayed upstairs most of the day. I just felt like reading all day. No one even came up to bug me to do stuff with them. It was so nice.

I went to bed early that night because I read so much but I didn't mind it was great to just be able to stay in bed all day in my pajamas, and then just fall asleep again when you were tired. I was happy and really rushed when I woke up the next day. It is defiantly better then what everyone else looked like. They all looked like the living dead. I really shouldn't be talking because that was going to be me in a few months.

I ran upstairs to get dressed and was trying to decide what to wear when I realized that I didn't really have anything to wear and I had to do laundry. I found a tight tank to through on and put on a sweater over top of it. I figured I would be safe with it on and open almost all the way. It hid my little belly so I was happy.

I was the first one out the door to the cars. Edward was out shortly after. We talked about how I was feeling and we even tried to think up some names for the baby depending on what we were having. But there were none that we could agree on right now so we just let it drop. By the time we were done talking we were at the school.

Edward was going to come with me to my locker with me but I told him no because we would be late for class if we did that. I made my way to my locker and was just opening it when Jessica came up behind me.

I didn't think any thing of it until she ripped my back pack off of me, while spinning me around. Before I could do anything she grabbed the zipper of my sweater and pulled it down. And the sweater fell off of me. She then grabbed hold of my wrist and wouldn't let me go. Then she started to yell loud enough for the whole hall way to hear.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, WHO KNOCKED YOU UP, you WHORE! Wait till I tell Edward SOMEONE ELSE HAD A TURN ON THE BELLA-GO-ROUND!!!"

Edward came around the corner just as she finished saying all of this. I was in to much shock to move or say anything. He came up behind Jessica and said "Get your hands off Bella." As he pulled her off of me. He then picked up the sweater off the floor and put it back around me.

He then turned around to face her again and said "Enough, Jessica! Stay away from my girlfriend and 'my baby', do you hear me! and never swear at her again you witch!" At this point I had started to cry. Edward bent down and kissed me on the forehead. He closed my locker and put his arm around me. He led me down the hall towards the car. All I remember seeing were all the people just standing there looking shocked at the two of us.

The walk to the car seemed to take forever. All I could do was cry. This is not how I wanted everyone to find out that I was pregnant. I wasn't ready for people to know yet. I still wasn't sure how far I had come to terms with all of this. It was still hard to believe that this was all happening.

When we got out to the car we just sat there for a few minutes before anything was said. I was still in so much shock that I couldn't even think of anything to say. Edward must half felt that he needed to speak up first. "Bella are you ok did she hurt you?"

"Edward I'm fine just a little shaken up. I'll be ok I just didn't expect this to happen. We should probable get ready to head back in."

"We don't have to if you don't want to, w could just go back to the house Esme would understand."

"No we need to go back in. Things aren't going to get any better if we don't. We need to face all of this now." He was getting ready to argue with me but I got out of the car before he could.

The rest of the day wasn't horrible and people really didn't seem to care about it that much. A lot of them were even coming up and congratulating us. At least they didn't believe what Jessica was saying about it not being Edwards.

Alice and everyone else heard about the incident through some other people. To say they were pissed would be an understatement. They were kind of mad that it wasn't Edward and I to tell them about it, but they understood that we really didn't talk to anyone. I was happy though when the final bell rang and we were able to leave for home.

The first thing that I did was drop on the couch. I was so tired it wasn't even funny any more. I think I may have even fell asleep sitting there. There was just way to much excitement for one day. When I woke up again I was much more refreshed and was a little more at ease with everything that had happened. I'm not saying that I was ok with it but I wasn't as upset about it.

I was relived not to have any work to do and just sat around for most of the night. But at one point I was watching two babies at once. I can say that it was not the easiest thing that I ever did. I still had not figured out why I ended up babysitting. But Edward came to save me in the end taking one of the babies so it wasn't so much to handle. I really which that I knew what Rose and Alice were up to that they gave me the stupid doll things to look after.

Once I was relived of babysitting duties I headed up to the bedroom. I figured another bath would be nice so I head toward our bathroom. I made the water nice and hot like last time and added a lot of extra bubble bath. As I stepped into the water I could feel my muscles starting to relax. It was great.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me so when Edward slipped into the water I was startled. My eyes flew open in panic and I was getting ready to yell until I saw who it was.

"God Edward you scared me. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry love. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to say anything."

"Well I guess I can forgive you then." I said as I started to make my way to the side of the tub where he was. I turned so that my back was to him and just rested.

He started to massage my shoulders getting out the rest of the tension. It was great, he started to kiss down my neck and I automatically stiffened I did not want a replay of last time.

"Edward if you are just going to get me worked up again the stop right now. I will not be so forgiving next time."

"I don't intend to stop this time love."

"Well then carry on." This was all I could come up with to say.

That is exactly what he did. In the water it seemed like every touch was more intense. Edward had moved and was now nibbling on my ear. I could feel his erection poking into my back and decided to play a little. I wiggled around a little and I heard him let out a groan. This brought a smile to my face and I turned around to press my lips to his.

The kiss started out slow but it grew more urgent. Edward was running his hands up and down my sides. His palms rubbing against the sides of my breast. Slowly his hands started to kneed them. The sensation of it had me moaning. I didn't realize how much I needed this until now.

My hands made their way down to his erection. Slowly I ran them up and down it. His hips were bucking like crazy after I got the rhythm going. I could tell that he was getting really close when I pulled away. I got up out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off some. Edward just sat there staring at me until I went into the bedroom.

I didn't think that he was ever going to get out of the tub so I called to him. "Edward are you ever going to get out of that tub and come in here?"

I heard the movement of the water as he got out and dried off. I think he was in shock that I had stopped everything until he walked into the bedroom and saw me there waiting for him. He slowly made his way over to me.

The bed shifted as he got on and crawled over to me. slowly his whole body was above mine and he kept most of his weight on his arms. I could feel him at my entrance but he wasn't going to make a move. This was his payback for in the tub. Just as I was about to go crazy he entered me. The feeling was pure bliss.

His movements were slow and careful but full of love. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I could fell that I was getting close to my release, but I wanted Edward to come with me. Some times I wonder if he can't read my mind because as soon as I thought that he said. "Bella cum for me." That was all it took and I was having a mind blowing orgasm.

"Wow that was just wow. I don't even think that that is the right word for this but its all I can think of." I said.

"I know what you mean. I think that we are going to have to do that more often."

"I think so to. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last little while no." He said with a smile on his face .

"Well then guess what I love you."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss and then bent down to my little bump and kissed it. "And I love you and our little baby."

That night I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the little baby that would be here soon. It did nothing to help me with the sex of the baby because that for some the sex would always change.

When I woke up I was frustrated because now I really wanted to know if I was going to have a girl and a boy. I sat in bed for a while and just thought about everything. It kind of just hit me that I was going to be a mother. Then all I could think about was how horrible of a mother I would be. I have no clue what made me think this but I did my best to push the thought away.

Just as I was getting ready to get out of bed Esme came up and knocked on the door. She came up to say that Edward got a call and he needed to call the people back right away.

This made me really excited because over the weekend Edward had a few job interviews. So I was guessing that this was one of them calling back. I woke him up right away so that he could call and find out.

I didn't think that he was ever going to wake up, but about a half hour later I got him out of bed. He called the people and happily found out that he was now working at the café. He would be working in the kitchen and he couldn't have been anymore happy.

That night Esme, I and Alice all cooked a huge supper to celebrate Edward getting his job. We even made him a cake. The whole night was great and it was like a new starting and made realize how lucky I was to have Edward.

**AN: so there it is. I know its probable not great but whatever. I did my best. Like I said before let me know if there is anything that you would like to see. I think the next chapter will be the doctor's appointment. That means that I'm going to be skipping ahead about a month. As always pretty please review I would love it so much. Just one last thing want to thank EdwardLovesBella02 one last time. **


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. It's getting close to the end of the school year and there is a lot to do. We had a lot of snow days this year so it is a rush to finish everything that we have left. Anyway on with the story.**

As the days go by I can see myself getting bigger and bigger. For most people they wouldn't really notice the difference but I could see my body slowly stretching out of its original shape. When ever I would bring up how fat I was getting to Edward he would just tell me that I was not fat but I was making room for our baby. I knew this was true but I still didn't like that fact that my body was losing its shape.

School wasn't getting any better; we were getting close to the end of the first semester. So we all had a lot of work to do in our classes. On top of all of that Jessica was still picking at me, I didn't say anything to anyone else because I knew that it would start a big thing. Also I could handle what she was doing, which was pretty much just name calling. All I could think of was how happy I would be when break came.

I was in English class when Jessica started to get on my nerves, for the first time. She came by my seat and as she was walking by she took her book bag and hit me in the shoulder with it and called me a slut. From then on she just kept getting worse. Hitting me a little harder or finding something nastier to say to me. It was gradual but over the next week it kept getting worse, but I still didn't want to say anything to anyone because I didn't want there to be a fight.

It was right before class and I was at my locker. I was just getting ready to close my locker door when I was shoved to the ground, by no other then the bitch her self. "Bella I don't know how many times I'm going to ask you this but who is really the babies father, we all know it isn't Edward." She sneered.

I was just getting back up when she pushed me back down. She was still going on and on about how the babies father couldn't be Edward and that I was no good and that I should just die. At this point I was almost in tears. I was just got up and was getting ready to run away when she shoved me really hard so that I hit my head when I landed.

I wasn't knocked out or anything but I did have some major pain. I was just going to lie there and hope that she left me alone when I heard a lot of shouting. Out of nowhere came Alice yelling and screaming at Jessica. "YOU NO GOOD FUCKING BITCH, HOW COULD YOU PUSH SOME ONE LIKE THAT? EXPESIALLY WHEN THAT SOME ONE IS PREGNANT. YOU ARE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON. YOU SHOULD REALLY BURN IN HELL." Next thing I new she through I might punch and I think that I may have even heard something snap. "Oh and one last thing if I ever see you near Bella again I will make sure I break more then your nose." With that Alice helped me up and we walked away.

Alice text Edward right away and he met us at the front doors. I was taken back to the house and Carlisle to check me out. It turned out that I was ok and he was sure that the baby would be ok because I fall on a regular bases anyway. The only thing that he wanted me to do was take it easy for the rest of the day and not go back to school. I wasn't about to argue that. So for the rest of the day I stayed at home and watched movies and studied for the exams that started in a week.

When everyone got home from school they asked me how I was and then started in asking why I hadn't said anything about her still bugging me. Lucky for me I had already talked to Edward about all of this and he wasn't mad. But I figured that I should tell the rest of them the reason behind it.

"The reason that I didn't say anything to anyone about what was happening was because, I didn't think it was a big thing. Most of the time she was just saying some nasty stuff to me and I was ignoring her. Then she started to hit me a little bit ever now and then or shove me but I still didn't want to tell anyone because I figured it was nothing major and I could still deal with it. Then today was the worst it has been since the last time that she came at me. And well I guess you all know what happened from there." I told them.

No one said anything for a few minutes then Emmett spoke up. "Bella I really wish that if some one is bugging you, you would tell us so that we can help you. I know that you don't want to make a big deal out of things but really I wouldn't want to see that happen to you again next time something bad may happen and I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

This coming from Emmett was so unexpected that I started to tear up. I never thought that something so sweet could come from him and it really surprised me. I think that every one was a little shocked at what he had said. But him being Emmett just had to go and ruin the moment and started to goof off. For some reason he just started to belt out Hanna Montana songs and I went from crying to laughing hysterically.

The rest of the day was pretty much studying and hanging out. I was finding it hard to stay up late so I went to bed early and tossed and turned until Edward came to bed. When the alarm went off for us to get up I wanted to just throw it across the room. After it went off two more times we got out of bed and got ready.

Jessica wasn't at school today because of her nose and I figured she was a little afraid to come back. This was a good thing for me though because that meant that I didn't have to put up with her bull. It also made it easier to focus on my review before the exams, which were in oh 3 days because it was a Friday. All in all my day was pretty boring but it was nice for a change.

When we got home Edward wouldn't let me do anything but sit back and relax. I was ok with this as long as I got to study later. So for the first half of the night I just sat around in front of the tv. I really felt useless but no one would let me lift a figure. I just really hoped that this was not how it was going to be for the next few months.

The other part of the night I spent studying. I knew that it was killing Edward to sit there and pretend to study when he already knew everything. "Edward if you want to you can go and hang out with everyone else I wouldn't care. I know that you already know all of this."

"I don't want to leave you up here all alone. It's ok I can stay here at least that way if you need help with something I will be here to help."

"No Edward please just go hang out with everyone else I'll be ok. If I need anything I will just test you. I promise."

"Well ok then just remember if you need anything to yell and I will come right up." With that he gave me a quick kiss and headed down stairs.

I was tempted to yell to him a couple of times but decided not to. I figured that it could wait until tomorrow. I don't know when but at some point I fell asleep with all my books around me and didn't wake up till Edward crawled into bed. After that I fell right back to sleep.

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I know it is really short but I just got my new laptop. It's my graduation present but I got it early. Anyway I know that this chapter isn't really all that great but it is 2:15 in the morning and I'm really tired but I really wanted to get something out so here it is. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I was the first on to be finished of all my exams. This meant that I had a lot of time at home to help out as much as Esme would let me and, to think about what we are going to do after the baby is born. I was happy about having this time it meant that I could try and figure stuff out before Edward and I had to talk about it. Over all I enjoyed having sometime to myself, don't get me wrong I love everyone but I just never get anytime to myself anymore because someone always wants to do something.

I had to call the doctor and make another appointment for next month some time. I didn't care when as long as I got in. We could find out what we are going to have at this visit so I really hoped I wouldn't have to wait too long to get in. After I made the call I found out that I wouldn't get in to see the doctor until about the middle of the month. It seemed like a long time to wait but it was better then it could have been, I mean I could have had to wait until the end of the month.

When everyone else got home they were all happy because we were done of school for three weeks. I was so happy about it I wouldn't even have to think about it until we went back. Alice was bouncing off the walls and wanted to do something but no one knew what to do. We sat around thinking for a while but no one seemed to be able to come up with something.

Out of nowhere Alice screeched "I know what we can do, the girls can all come up to my room and the boys can go where ever they want. It seems like ages since we have done this."

I couldn't see any problem with it and I didn't hear anyone else protest against it. So after we ate I was dragged to Alice's room. We did each other's hair and listened to music dancing around the room and singing along with all of the words. I realized that I had no pyjamas with me and that I would have to run up stairs to get some.

"I'll be right back I have to go and get some pj's to wear. "

"Why do you have to go get some you can just borrow a pair of mine, like you always do." Alice said.

"Ali I don't think that I'm going to fit into your pj's anymore. I have grown a bit in the past few months. I don't even know how much longer mine are going to fit me."

"I guess that means that we are going to have to take another shopping trip soon. We should go tomorrow all of us; think of how much fun we could have."

I laughed at this thought and knew that most of us wouldn't have much fun on this trip but, we would go to keep everyone happy. I left to go up stairs and get something to wear. Edward and the boys weren't up in his room so they were either somewhere else in the house or gone out. I grabbed what I needed and headed back downstairs.

When I walked into the room Alice and Rose were on the computer looking at something. I didn't get to see what it was because as soon as I walked over to the computer the closed out whatever they were looking at.

"Hey what's up with this? Why can't I know what you were looking at?" They both giggled because I sounded so whiny.

"Well you see my dear Bells this is a surprise for you so you can't know about it, but you will see what it is soon enough." Rose said.

"So I'm not even going to get a hint about what this is because you know how much I don't like surprises."

"Nope no hint and you will like this surprise. For now though pretty, pretty please put it out of your mind and let's get on with our night." Alice said.

We decided to watch a movie before going to bed. Rose and Alice thought it would be funny if we watched Juno. I on the other hand did not see the humour in this. It had become a new favourite in the house since we found out about me being pregnant. I found it amazing I was even able to stay awake through the whole thing. Normally I would be out cold by now but for some reason I stated awake tonight.

When we did get to sleep I know that it was late. I think it was about one in the morning when Alice finally let me go to sleep. I was really feeling the effects of lack of sleep all the time by one so I fell into a deep sleep.

I was woke up by Alice shaking me to death trying to get me to wake up. I heard Rose yell at her that she was going to hurt me or something if she didn't stop. I was thankful that someone cared about my well being. When I did finally move to let her know that I was awake she backed off.

"What time is it? I could have sworn that I just got to sleep like an hour ago."

"Nope you didn't just get to sleep an hour ago. It's eight o'clock and we need to get ready to go shopping."

"You got me up at eight in the morning to get ready to go shopping. I didn't get to sleep until one. Do you have any idea how tired I am? I need more sleep then that."

"I told her that but she wouldn't listen to me. I really wanted to let you sleep because I know that you are not going to go back to sleep now and you are going to be cranky all day, not that I would blame you or anything." Rose said.

"Thank you Rosie I'm happy that one of my friends is concerned about me." I said while smiling at Alice, so she knew that I was only joking.

I did get out of bed but was a little disappointed when I realized that I could not have any coffee to help me perk up and stay awake. It was about an hour later that all of the guys came down. They didn't even look like they were tired. I wondered what time they went to bed.

Edward came over and gave me a hug and a kiss. "So how was your night love?" He asked.

"It was good but I'm really tired because we didn't go to bed until one and then the little pixie over there woke me up at eight so that we can get ready to go to the mall. She wants all of us to go."

He frowned a little about having to go shopping but then he perked up. "What was the frown about?"

"I didn't want to go but then I realized that I could spend the day with you and it made me happy."

This made me smile. I was happy to know that even in my state he still wanted to spend time with me. I know he told me this every day but for some reason I had trouble understanding that. Him wanting to hang out had just brightened my whole day and made me want to go shopping now.

After about a half hour of sitting with Edward I was drug upstairs to get ready. It wasn't as bad as it normally is but I think that was because Alice was trying to make up for waking me up. I wasn't going to argue with her about it so I just let her do what she wanted it.

I was really surprised when it only took about an hour for the three of us to get ready. We were actually left waiting for the boys to get ready. I didn't mind though it meant that I had more time to sit around before I was all through the mall.

**AN: Here you go another chapter. I really wanted to get this done and out because all I want to do lately is write but I never have time. I really have no clue when I will get out the next chapter but I will as soon as I can. As always please remember to review. **

**Kayla**


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It took the guys about half an hour to finish getting ready. We split up into two cars. Edward and I in one and Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper in the other. We did this so that all of the bags would go into Edward's car with us. The whole drive to the mall Edward had his hand on my stomach and was rubbing the bump there.

Once we pulled up to the spot next to Rose's car I was pulled out of my seat, and was ready for a lot of running around. The first place that we went into was The Gap. We must have spent about an hour in that one store just looking for stuff for me. In the end I had about 50 billion shirts and jeans. When I started to whine about getting all of the stuff Edward and Alice started to yell at me.

"Bella you are getting all of this stuff. You will wear it all because it is all different sizes. If I have to I will make Edward take you away somewhere so that I can get you whatever I want without you saying a thing about it." Alice said.

After that I just kept my mouth shut and let her get almost anything that she wanted to. When she decided that we had to start shopping for the baby I put a stop to it. "Alice we don't even know what we are having. I think that we can wait the two weeks before we start to shop for the baby." I said.

When she finally listened to what I was saying she agreed to wait until after I went for my doctor's appointment. But this was only because we promised that she could make the nursery however she wanted to. Over all we were at the mall for most of the day. When we left the whole back of the Volvo was filled with bags. With nothing but clothes in them. I don't even know if there was anything in them for the guys.

Once we were on the road Edward and I started to talk. "So Edward have you thought about any names yet?"

"No not really why have you?"

"Well kind of really I've only came up with girl names."

"Really what are they?"

"Um well I was thinking Abby or Justine. I will totally understand if you don't like them." It was really quiet for awhile while I waited for Edward to say something. "Edward do you like them or not?"

Finally he said something. "Yeah I really like Abby, but can we talk more when we get home?"

"Sure honey." I knew that there was something wrong but I didn't want to push it so I just let the subject drop and turned on the radio.

When we got home we went straight to our room. I put on some comfy jogging pants and an old baggy t-shirt. Edward was already sitting on the bed and waiting for me. I crawled up beside him and waited until he was ready to talk.

"Bella there is something that I never told you. When I was younger I had another sister and her name was Abby. She was a year younger than me. I loved her a lot, but when she was about two years old she got really sick. Everything happened really fast. We took her to all kinds of different doctors and they could never figure out what was wrong with her. When she got really bad and couldn't keep any food down they put her in the hospital. By then there was nothing that they could do for her and she just kept getting worse. About a week after she was admitted into the hospital she passed away. The only reason that I never said anything about it was because I don't like to talk about it. But I think if the baby is a girl that we should name her Abby. It would mean a lot to everyone in the family." When he was done talking he had a few stray tears running down his cheek. I gave him a hug and a kiss and we sat there and cuddled for the rest of the afternoon.

Alice came in just before supper to see if we were still alive. We told her about naming the baby Abby if it was a girl and at first she didn't know how to take it, but then she was really happy about it and figured that everyone would love the idea. We told her that we didn't want to tell anyone about it until we knew what we were having and she told us that she wouldn't say a word.

We just had pretty much whatever we could find in the fridge for supper. Then we played some bored games and then we put in a movie. I don't think that anyone made it through the whole thing.

When I woke up in the morning I was snuggled into Edward on the couch and Alice and Jasper were on the other couch, which left Emmett and Rosalie to the floor. My stomach started to growl and I really needed to pee. I slowly wiggled out of Edward's arms and made my way to the down stairs bathroom. After I was finished in there I went to the kitchen to see what I wanted to have for breakfast.

I was looking through the cupboards when I came across a box of lucky charms. I hadn't had them in years and all of a sudden they were all I wanted to eat. I sat at the island and just ate out of the box. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I figured it was just Esme. Sure enough I was right. She giggled when she saw me eating the cereal out of the box.

"My, my Bella are we a little bit hungry?"

"Yes and when I found this I just had to have it. I think that we are going to have to make sure we always have a box. I forgot how good they were." I giggled.

"Well dear I will make a mental note of that."

"Thanks Esme you're the best. "

Just as I was giving her a hug everyone else came into the room and started to demand food. Like the good mother that she is Esme started to make bacon and eggs for them. Edward came over and sat by me and started to laugh when he saw me eating from the box. I just smiled at him and continued on with me lucky charms.

I could tell that for the next few weeks we were going to be spending a lot of time just hanging out around the house. I didn't have a problem with it and it would be nice to be able to spend time with my friends.

**AN: I know not a very good place to stop but American idol is on and it's the last performance show and I really want to watch it. Any way like always review because they really mean a lot to me, and I only go like 2 last chapter it would be nice if I could get a few more this time. Anyway please review and I will love you guys forever.**

**Kayla**


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Christmas break was flying by super fast. It was already the day before Christmas eve. Last week I went shopping with Alice and Rose for presents. I really hoped that Edward would love what I got for him. I still wasn't talking to Charlie but I had called Renee and she wished that she could be here for Christmas. She had told me that she sent mine and Edwards gifts and that they should be here. I told her that I didn't think they were here yet and that I would ask around to find out.

I had asked Esme if the gifts had came and she said that she didn't know. So I went and asked Alice but she wouldn't give me a straight answer. In the end I just gave up and figured that i would know in a few days.

Earlier in the week Edward had gotten a call from the hospital about doing an internship as part of what he would have to do when he got to medical school. Also it would help him get accepted in to school. Of course he could not turn it down so today he had to go for orientation. He would start the internship after some time after Christmas.

Needless to say that left me to sit at home with nothing to really do. Everyone else was either out or busy trying to get something done that they wouldn't help with. Being pregnant sucked I was never allowed to do anything. So I went up to our room and went online to look at some baby stuff. I still wasn't sure what I was having because my appointment wasn't until after January 2. So I was just looking at all the possibilities for clothing.

Something that I did notice was that I all my clothing was getting way to tight to wear and that I would have to start to wear the stuff that Alice had gotten me when we all went shopping together weeks ago. Edward had yet to say anything about all the extra weight and I was worried that he was not going to be able to look at me the same was as he had before.

I decided that looking at baby clothing was pointless until I found out what i was having so i found a book and started to read that. It wasn't long before I was interrupted by some one bursting through the door. The only thing that I found strange about it was that it wasn't Alice that busted in it was Emmett.

"What the hell Emmett? Do you not know how to knock?"

"Bella now why would you think that I wouldn't know how to knock? My mother taught me my manners."

"Apparently you forgot them because you just came busting in here. What do you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come play rock band with me, I'm so bored and no one will play with me because they are all to busy. Then it thought of you and how you must be bored because they wont let you do anything. So I came running up here to see. So do you wanna?"

"Yeah I guess, its got to be better then just sitting here by myself. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I put the book aside and then headed downstairs. Emmett had set up the drums for me and he was holding the guitar. I really hoped that i would still be able to play the drums now that there was a bump there that could get in my way.

We played for a good hour until my arms felt like they were going to fall off. I had a lot of fun and even did really well, I started to play on hard. I also knew that I wasn't going to be able to play the drums for much longer, which would really suck because they were the only thing that I was really good at on rock band.

It was almost time for Edward to get home so i was just going to sit around and wait for him. As soon as I turned on the TV he walked through the door. So i turned it off and made my way over to him.

"Hey how was your day?" I asked and then gave him a kiss.

"It wasn't to bad kind of boring but I was happy to have the orientation, I think that it will make the first day a little easier. "

"I'm glad to hear that. I think that supper is almost ready so we should go in and see if your mother wants you to help her with anything seeing as how neither of you will let me help around here. "

"Well after your appointment maybe we can see about you doing more I just don't want the baby to be hurt or anything."

"After next week we will know more and hopefully the sex of the baby."

"Hopefully!"

Edward helped with supper and like usual it was great. I really don't think that Esme knows how to make a bad meal. I did mange to help clear the table but that was all anyone would let me do.

After that we all went into the living room I decided to read and the guys played some games while Esme, Rose and Alice planed a baby shower that would be months away. They had asked me to join in the talk but i told them that they really didn't need to do anything and, if they wanted to plan something then they could do it without me.

Around 12 or so Edward and I headed up to bed I was tired just because I am always tired and Edward was tired because of being at orientation all day. I was getting changed and just in my bra and underwear when I noticed Edward looking at me. It made me want to hide because i didn't think that he thought I still looked good.

I turned my back to him and I could have swore that I heard him whine. I finished getting changed and crawled into bed. I snuggled into Edward and got comfortable and waited for sleep to take over. It took a lot longer then I thought it would and Edward fell asleep before me for a change.

I didn't wake up until after noon the next day so i was really well rested. It was really quite in the house other then some sounds coming from the guest room next to mine and Edwards. I was in bed alone so I figured that I should get up for the day.

I was walking to the bathroom so I had to pass right by the guest room. I looked in and saw Edwards copper hair. I walked into the room to see what he was doing.

"Hey what are you doing in here?"

"Oh hi, umEsme was talking to me this morning and mmentioned that maybe we would like to use this for the baby's nursery. She figured that it would be good because it is right next to our room and if we wanted to we could have a door to connect the two rooms."

"I think that's a great idea. So what were you doing in here there isn't really anything to do right now."

"I was just looking around and thinking that's all."

"Oh OK then. Did you want to come down and have some breakfast with me, well it would be lunch for you but that doesn't matter."

"Yeah I will. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I gave him a kiss and headed downstairs to get something to eat. I couldn't wait there was only 5 days left and we would be finding out the sex of the baby. When we did there would be so much more that we could do, we could start to buy cloths and start the nursery and come up with the names that we were using for sure.

I was thinking about going shopping this afternoon because I knew that even though I had just got a bunch of cloths I was going to need more. Also I figured that it would give me and Edward some time alone away from the house.

Edward came down just after I started eating. I was just getting ready to ask him about going to the mall when he started to talk.

" i was thinking that we should get out of the house, maybe go to the mall or something." He said.

"Ya we can but what would make you want to go to the mall you hate it?"

"Well I don't really want to say. I'm not sure how you will take it."

"Why would I take what you are going to say bad is it something about me gaining weight, because I know I have put a lot on and there is nothing that can be done it just comes with being pregnant."

"It's not about you putting on weight exactly. I mean if you didn't put on weight I would be worried, but I just noticed that some of your clothes were getting small and thought that we could go and pick out some new ones, that you would be more likely to wear. I know that the ones Alice bought you, you won't probably wear."

"Your every smart you know."

Once we were finished eating we went back to the bedroom to get ready to go to the mall. Again while I was getting dresses i caught Edward looking at me. This time I just ignored him and got dressed. I decided to wear one of my old t-shirts it was tight and really showed off my bump but it was one of my favourites. I debated on jeans or sweat pants and in the end went with sweats because they would be more comfortable.

For once I think I was excited about going shopping. I really have no clue what had gotten into me, I hated the mall. Edward must have been driving more carefully because it took us long then usual to get there. I didn't mind a bit though it was more time for me to spend with him.

Once we were parked Edward got got and came around my side to help me get out of the car. Although I could have done this myself it was still sweet of him and it made me smile. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the stores.

We went into the stores that had maternity clothing and I found some nice stuff that I would wear unlike all the things that Alice had bought me. I had left the bra shopping till the last.

"Edward there is one more store that I need to go to."

"OK what one?"

"Victoria secret. I am in major need of some new bras these ones just don't fit right anymore and they are really starting to hurt. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to? I would get to pick out some of my wife's lingerie and see her in it to decide wither or not she should get it."

"Well if you want to come with me then you can, this could turn out to be fun."

We made or way to the store and i started looking around and found a few things. At one point Edward took off on his own to find stuff. We met back up and i went to the dressing room to try on what we had found.

Each time I had on a different set Edwards eyes would grow a little darker. By the time i had tried on all of the items his eyes were almost black with lust, and he had a very prominent bulge in his pants. I got everything that we had picked out and headed home.

I figured that i could have a little fun on the way home and tease Edward on the way. I ran my hand up and down his leg and every now and then I would let my hand brush over his erection. When I did this he would hiss and his grip would tighten on the steering wheel.

By the time we got back to the house Edwards knuckles were white. As soon as the car was parked Edward was out and pulling me with him. I was really hopping that no one was home yet because I wasn't sure I was going to be able to be quite.

We made it to the bed room with out seeing anyone so I guessed there was no one home. The door was closed and locked before I could even register what Edward was doing. Slowly he started to stalk toward me, his eyes were filled with lust and the way that he was coming at me was making me very wet.

When my knees hit the bed I began to push back until I hit the backboard. When I had no where left to go Edward smiled a crooked smile and continued for me until he was right in front of me. Slowly his face came towards mine. His lips just barely toughing mine. Then he made his over my cheek and to my ear. He kissed just below it and made his way down my neck. When he reached where my neck and shoulder meet he stopped to suck on it lightly. By now I was completely turned on and so wet it wasn't funny, I was really wishing that he would stop teasing me but I knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Edwards hands just started to lift my shirt over my head when there was a pound at the door. We tried to ignore it but the person just wouldn't go away. Edward got up to see who it was.

It was stupid on our part to not know that it was Alice. We had left all of the bags in the car and when they got home and saw them she had to come up and, see why we went shopping without her and what we had got. Needless to say Edward and I never did get a chance to get any sort of release after Alice came to disturb us.

**An: I am so sorry about not updating. At the first of the summer I was really busy because I was in a pageant. Then when I did try to write I had some major writers block. After that it got really hot out and I was swimming like every day and spending time with family. But really I have no excuse for not writing and I am so sorry about neglecting the story. I would really appreciate it if you guys could review because, it might help me write more. Also I owe a big thanks to XOXOgossipgirl21 for the ideas that will help with the next few chapters.**

**Kayla **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.

It's Christmas Eve day and we were putting up the Christmas tree. There wasn't much I could do until it came to the middle part of the tree. No one would let me reach above my head to do anything so I sat there listening to the music and chatting with everyone else. Tomorrow we were going to have a nice dinner that Esme was prepping right now so there wouldn't be as much for tomorrow. I offered to help but she refused and said that it was one of the jobs she looked forward to every year.

Decorating took almost all day and we had a blast. We danced around and sang to the carols that were playing and by the time we were done everything looked great. Carlisle would defiantly be surprised when he got home. At supper time no one was really all that hungry because we had been snacking all day, so we just made sandwiches and sat in front of the tv.

Around eight I went up to our room to get the last of my gifts wrapped. Edward asked if I wanted him to come but I told him no. He looked a little hurt so I told him that I was going to be wrapping his. It wasn't a lie I was going to be doing his but there were some others that I had to do as well.

I made sure to wrap Edward's gift first so if he did happen to come up he wouldn't see it. I had bought him a lion teddy bear just because I thought that it was cute and he kind of reminded me of one sometimes. I as got him a new watch because his old one was falling apart and I had a picture of the two if us redone and put into a nice frame. I was really worried that he wouldn't like the gifts I got him.

I didn't realize how late it was and how long I had been wrapping presents until Edward came up. "Hey hun how is the wrapping coming?"

"Good I just finished it all. I didn't know how late it had gotten. I'm sorry that I kept you out of here for so long."

"That's ok I was happy watching Emmett and Jasper playing video games. In all honesty I didn't realize how lat it had got either. Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Not really but I know that I should because I am sure that Alice will have us up at the crack of dawn."

"That's true. Come on lets go to bed."

"Ok I will be right there. I just have to run to the washroom then I will be in."

When I came back into the bedroom Edward was already in the bed and had the covers pulled back waiting for me. I climbed in gave him a kiss and said good night. Almost right way I was falling asleep and I could hear Edward's breath slowing as he fell into a deep sleep.

It was not long after we went to bed that Alice came bouncing into the room yelling at us to get up, that it was time to open presents. I grumbled something something and rolled over trying to get back to sleep. Alice would not allow this and ripped off the blankets so that i had to get up.

"Bella you have to get up now or else we can't open presents. Please, please,please get up I can not stand to wait any longer."

With her bagging like that I couldn't say no. "Ok Alice I will be down there in a few minutes just let me wake up some and brush my teeth please."

"Sure just try and hurry."

With that she left the room for me to get up. I noticed that Edward was still asleep and not even phased by his sister coming in the room shouting. I knew that I had to get him up or Alice would be back. "Edward baby you need to get up". When he didn't get up I started to kiss all over his face hoping that that would wake him.

Just as i thought the kisses had worked. His beautiful eyes opened and looked right at me then he smiled. "Merry Christmas Bella" he said.

"Merry Christmas to you to Edward. You need to get out of bed now or else Alice is going to come up here and drag you out. She can not wait to open the presents. It is like she is a little kid still."

"Ya it is. I'm going to head downstairs, did you want me to bring down the presents?"

"Umm yes please. If you can't carry all of them then leave some for me to take down."

With that he got up and grabbed all of the gifts and started down the stairs. I went to the bathroom to clean up a little before going down. I was just coming out of the bathroom when i heard Alice come running up the stairs. I could only assume that it was because I was taking to long.

"Bella come on every one is down there waiting for you."

"I'm coming I just finished up."

I heard her turn around and go back to the living room. I followed right behind I was greeted by everyone when I entered the living room. I wished them all a Merry Christmas and sat down by Edward.

Every year some one got to play Santa and had out all of the gifts. This year Emmett was going to do it. The first gift that he gave out was to Rose and it was a new pair of shoes from Alice and Jasper. The he gave Carlisle and Esme their gift from him and Rosalie, it was plane tickets to where ever they wanted to go to. He then gave Alice and Jasper the gift that we had got for them it was some war books for Jasper and money for Alice to go shopping with. We couldn't think of what to get her and figured she would be better off getting something for herself.

The present kept getting handed out in random orders. The first one that I got was from Edward, it was a new necklace that was a hart shape and was outlined with diamonds. It was so beautiful i was almost ready to cry. I was really worried about what he was going to think about the crappy gift that i got him.

He opened his gift and instantly had a big smile on his face. I wasn't sure if he had even noticed the watch that I put on the lion. I was guessing that he really liked it, but i was not really sure why he did, at least not as much as he seemed to.

"So I guess that you like the lion?" I said.

"Yes I think that it is cute. And I like how you put the watch on the wrist."

"I'm glad that you like it and I am happy that you noticed the watch I wasn't sure if you would."

All of the rest of the gifts were opened and everyone got things that they wanted. For most of the morning we sat around and did nothing. I am pretty sure that Edward and I had fell asleep sitting up, that was until the was a loud bang and yelling coming from Esme. Emmett had knocked something over and almost broke it by the sounds of things. I didn't even bother to get up because everyone else went running. I knew that someone would fill me in when they all came back.

Sure enough when they came back they told me that he was trying to sneak a piece of pie in the process he knocked over a whole pile of dishes. He was lucky that only two of them broke because I am sure Esme would have killed him other wise. Everyone was told to stay out of the kitchen for the rest of the day. This meant that the house was pretty quiet.

I enjoyed spending time with everyone before they were all going to have to go back to work and school. The best part of the day was the meal that Esme had made. I do not think that I have ever tasted anything quite like it. After we were all done eating and all the dishes were cleared every one just sat around because we were all so full.

I figured that I really should say thank you to Esme for all of her hard work. So i went into the kitchen where she was loading the dishwasher. "Esme I just wanted to let you know that supper was really good, and I am just thankful for everything that you have done for me."

"Oh Bella sweet heart I am so glad that you enjoyed supper, and as for everything else Carlisle and I are so happy to help you with everything. We will always be there to help Edward and you."

I hugged her and then went to find where Edward was. I looked all over the house for him but he was no where to be found. I was just getting ready to head up to the bedroom when I heard the piano playing. I found that really strange because when I went in there he wasn't there. Sure enough when I walked in he was sitting at the piano playing it.

I sat down on the stool and waited for him to finish the song he was playing. "Is that something new that you wrote?"

"Yes. Did you like it?"

"Ya what inspired it? It is so soft and calming."

"In all honesty it is a lullaby for the baby. I really hope that it will suite it."

"I am sure that it will. I was going up to bed and wanted to say good night."

"Oh well I can come with you, I am feeling pretty tired too."

"Ok". He closed up his piano and we head up to bed together. As soon as I crawled in I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up alone. When I looked at the clock it was almost one in the afternoon. I rolled out of bed and smelled food. I followed the smell and it lead me to Edward. He had a big plate full of bacon and eggs. I crept up behind him and stole a couple of piece's. I just finished putting the last piece of bacon in my mouth. He smiled and shook his head at me. "Did you want all of it I can make some more, it's not a big deal."

I thought about it for a minute then shook my head no. "It's ok I just wanted a few pieces."

With that he took his plate over to the table and sat down. I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down with him. We talked about what we were going to do today. He said that he was going to hang out with the boys. He wasn't sure what they were going to do. I told him I wasn't sure what I was going to do but for him to have fun.

When I got out of the shower Edward was already gone. The girls wanted me to go to the boxing day sales with them but I didn't really want to go to a crowded place to look at stuff that I wasn't going to buy. Instead I was going to stay home and work on ideas for the baby's room. I had the whole house to myself and it felt great.

In the end I couldn't do a whole lot because I didn't know the sex of the baby, so it would have to wait until the appointment, that was less then a week away. The only productive thing that I had got was deciding where I was going to put things. After I finished everything that I could do I went downstairs and turned on some music and started to cook. It had been so long since I did it, that it felt nice just to be able to bake. I made some cookies and a cake and some cinnamon rolls. I knew that even if everyone else didn't like the things that i baked Emmett would.

I had just finished getting everything cleaned up when the boys came home. It didn't take them long to make there way to the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper made a beeline to the food while Edward came to see me. He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss. Then he went to get something before the other two ate all of it. Once they all had their fill they thanked me and went into the living room to play video games.

Not long after that Esme and Carlisle came home they each had a cinnamon roll. I asked Esme if she wanted me to help her with supper but she told me that it was ok and that we really weren't going to have anything big. I went into the living room with the boys and watched them play Halo for a while. When they asked me if I wanted to play I was going to say no, but then i decided that it couldn't hurt. To everyone's surprise I was pretty good at the game, even though I had no idea what I was doing.

When the girls came home I went with them to Rose's bedroom to see what they had bought. They had managed to get stuff for everyone. They had brought me home some new clothes because I was going to need some new ones soon. I really didn't pay much attention to what they had got everyone else, but I did see some of the things that they got for themselves, and that was all just clothing and make up.

We were called down for supper at about six o clock and there were some salads and finger type food sitting on the table. I really didn't eat that much because I wasn't all that hungry. Everyone was concerned that I wasn't eating enough. I told them that I was fine and that when I got hungry I would be sure to eat more. The left me alone after that because they all knew me well enough.

For the last part of the night I was curled up on the couch next to Edward reading Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time. For some reason I could never get enough of this story. Edward was looking over some of the stuff that he got at the orientation from the hospital.

Slowly everyone else drifted off to their rooms leaving Edward and I to enjoy the heat that was coming from the fire place in the living room. He fell asleep sitting up with his papers in his hands, I had tired to wake him but he wouldn't budge. So I curled up next to him and fell asleep to .

I didn't wake up again until the morning when I felt something under me moving. I opened my eyes to see Edward trying to sit up without waking me. When he saw that I was awake, he frowned a little, until I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's ok I needed to get up anyway, I was starting to get a kink in my neck. Did you want me to make us something for breakfast?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well then I want to. I will make us some pancakes." I went into the kitchen and started to get the things that I needed ready. Edward came out and started to help me. It was the sweetest thing that he could have done for me. I knew that I was going to need to do something nice for him later on today.

**Hey guys so I am sorry that I kind of fell off the face of the earth there, but I am back now and hopefully I can keep the updates coming. Also I just want to say that I'm sorry that the chapter really isn't all that good, try to remember that it has been a long time since I wrote anything. Anyways please review and let me know what you think and anything that maybe you would like to see happen.**

**Kayla **


End file.
